Fall Into Place
by Hikari-and-Yami
Summary: If everyone just took a step back and enjoyed the simple things in life, then maybe happiness would no longer be a pursuit but an actuality. YYY
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, and welcome to my latest offering. I hope you enjoy it, as it is my jewel. Since it is near completed, I expect updates to be constant. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. =)

This story was inspired by the song "Come On, Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson.

Other inspirations for this story include "Breathe" by Taylor Swift and "Thunder" by BoysLikeGirls

Side Notes for this story will be attached to chapters accordingly.

Note: For the purpose of this fiction, I have made Domino a city in the United States, not Japan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, nor do I own any of the songs or lyrics that have inspired me.

_Dedicated to Larka and Natoya, who I can always count on to beta for me. Dedicated to Tavi, who just needs a good read every once and a while. And dedicated to all of those people who believe that love can be found anywhere. _

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

It was at that moment that the gray sky opened up, a downpour of rain showering the earth's soil, creating little puddles around Yuugi's feet as he made his way into the center of the yard, bypassing the laughing individuals that danced around him. When he reached the middle of the crowd, between all the cherry blossom trees sprouting pink and red petals, he turned around, and lifted his eyes towards the sky, letting the rush of water wash over his face.

Yami watched him from his seat underneath the small shelter, his eyes never leaving Yuugi as the boy raised his hands above his head and clasped them together. Slowly, with the same sensual rhythm of the rain, Yuugi swayed his hips from side to side, his eyes closed as he breathed in the purifying air. The rain clung to his skin, the drops like diamonds on his pale arms. The outstretched limbs followed the same, slow movement of the boy's lithe waist.

Yami couldn't tear his gaze away, and he didn't even realize that the strings of his heart had pulled him to his feet and out into the rain. It pelted down around him and soaked him to the core, numbing his entire existence. Through all the smiling and dancing men and women, who were now nothing but dark blurs in the surrounding mist, there was a straight, clear path that led to Yuugi, who just continued to sway, and breathe, and live.

When Yuugi opened his eyes, he looked right at Yami, his half-lidded amethyst jewels piercing Yami's soul as the crystalline drops dripped off his golden bangs, ran down his face, and hung off the tips of his eyelashes. There was a burst of wind, and suddenly, all went silent. The only thing that Yami could hear was the pitter-patter of the rain, and the light, slow music that was never really there.

It was then that he moved forward, his dark scarlet eyes locked with Yuugi's own as he walked directly towards his destination, his steps never faltering under Yuugi's alluring gaze, because, in that moment, everything was just so damn simple.

* * *

**Two Months Earlier**

* * *

"Ugh. It's raining…again."

Yuugi jumped when a stack of books were dropped on the desk beside him, and with a small sigh, he shifted his attention from the window to the brunette standing over him. He smiled lightly. "The rain's not that bad, Anzu."

Yuugi laughed when the china blue eyes of his friend widened in horror. "It is when you're a girl," she said, sitting in the seat beside him. Yuugi quickly looked her up and down, taking in the subtle wet circles that littered her pink jacket and dark blue slacks.

"It looks like you survived alright," Yuugi commented, his gaze shifting to the loud pair approaching them. "It doesn't look like Jou or Honda did, though."

Anzu looked up from her clothes and rolled her eyes, trying to fight down the smile that was threatening to make itself known. Katsuya Jounouchi and Honda Hiroto scrambled up to them in a wet and tangled mess, as the former caught the brunet in a headlock.

"Good morning, Jou," Yuugi coughed, covering the laugh that had bubbled from under his lips. "Hey, Honda. Umm…forget your umbrellas at home today?"

Anzu snickered. "More like their brains."

"Hey, its not my fault," Honda defended, pushing Jou away and pointing to him accusingly. "He tried to take my umbrella away and then he broke it!"

"Geez, Honda," Jou mused. "I was _tryin_' to get ya to share it."

"It couldn't fit both of us!" Honda snapped, sitting into his seat in front of Anzu. Jou took the seat next to him so that Yuugi was behind him. It was the same spots that they chose to sit in every class they had together, always the ones closest to the windows, too.

"It definitely can't _now_," Jou grinned, and ducked when Honda took a swing at him.

Yuugi smiled at his friends' bickering—a daily occurrence, really, when your best friends were two of the most hot-headed teens in the school—before turning his eyes back to the window. Raindrops trekked down the glass like tears, pooling at the bottom and dripping off the edges. Sometimes he thought that he was the only one who could see the beauty of the rain; the cleansing, the freedom. Maybe he was.

"I wonder what's taking Mrs. Hitori so long," Anzu thought aloud. She tapped a pencil against her desk. "She's never _this_ late."

Jou scoffed, and propped his feet up on his desk, crossing them lazily at the ankles. "I ain't complainin'."

"Course not," Anzu said.

Yuugi leaned back into his chair a little. It was strange for Mrs. Hitori, the most feared teacher in the entire school as voted on by the school newspaper, to be ten minutes late to homeroom—though Jou and Honda would have probably been screamed at for coming into her room the way they did, so maybe it was a good thing.

When an elbow jabbed into his ribs, Yuugi turned towards Anzu and his eyebrows raised to his hairline in question. Anzu, on the other hand, was not looking at him but at the doorway.

"Eye candy, two o' clock," she whispered.

Yuugi blinked at the remark and, slowly but surely, followed his friend's gaze until he spotted a man that at first glance, looked like an image of perfection. A few moments passed—during which Yuugi searched for a single, coherent train of thought—before Yuugi narrowed his eyes as if squinting would aid him in being able to trace every delectable curve and angle of the man before him. He was about a head taller than himself, probably 5' 6'' and stood as erect and poise as possible, with skin fair and flawless. A pair of burgundy eyes, framed by long, sooty lashes, dominated the man's chiseled face, and they sat proud on top of a set of pristine cheekbones. Full, pink lips moved with each word the man spoke to the headmaster, who stood next to him, the two deep in conversation. Blond fringe hung over his forehead and ran up his ebony black hair in lightening streaks, and when said man—dressed elegantly in a pair of black suit pants and white long-sleeved shirt with the cuffs folded back—swayed unconsciously on his feet, the light tinted the tips of his hair a dark red.

"Is he a student?" Yuugi heard himself ask, but even to himself his voice sounded too hopeful.

"I don't think so," Anzu replied, pointing to the black, leather briefcase in his hand. "I think he's a sub."

"Oh." Was the only reply Yuugi could muster. His eyes stayed glued to man, even as the headmaster walked to the center of the classroom and announced that Mrs. Hitori was not coming back, due to a family issue that she needed time to resolve. And they even stayed when the class erupted into cheers and, when the headmaster introduced their new homeroom teacher, Mr. Yami Atemu, who would also be taking over all of Mrs. Hitori's English Literature classes. And they didn't even blink when Yami lifted his gaze to his own, and his breath hitched in the back of his throat.

"Yuug'!"

"Huh?" Yuugi blinked a few times at the interruption, and he quickly looked down to meet Jou's perplexed eyes.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he asked, a knowing grin spreading across his face like wildfire.

"Nothing!" Yuugi said, then blushed when he realized how defensive he sounded. "I was just, you know—what, he's handsome."

Anzu laughed, raising her hand. "Agreed."

"Wait a minute!" Honda exclaimed, catching the attention of his friends, who all looked at him with wide eyes. "This means that he'll be our new teacher for English...which means no more of Mrs. Hitori's lectures, or homework—"

"Or projects, or essays, or pop quizzes!" Jou finished, almost jumping out of his chair. Yuugi remained as still as stone, only one thought running through his head. _Oh, shit._

"Hold on." Anzu put a hand up to halt the excited duo. "What makes you guys think that he'll be any better?" she asked, gesturing to Yami who was saying goodbye to the headmaster and thanking him for this great opportunity.

"No one can be as bad as Mrs. Hitori," Honda pointed out, and after a second, Anzu assented.

"True."

The bell rang, signaling that the students had four minutes to get to their classes, and the classroom immediately emptied, Yuugi and Jou falling behind everybody else as they made their way across the spacious room. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuugi could see a large stack of papers slip from Yami's grip and spill onto the floor. He cracked a sympathetic smile when Yami smacked his hand over his eyes and left it there, his other hand balled into a fist and resting promptly on his hip.

"Yuug, ya comin' or what?"

Yuugi turned halfway at his friend's voice to see the blond standing at the door frame. He shot Yami a fleeting glance. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," Yuugi assured. "Wait up for me at my locker."

Jou shrugged. "Alright."

When Jou exited the room, Yuugi turned around and walked back to his teacher, who still had his eyes closed and his hand plastered over his face. Yuugi couldn't tell if the other was trying to settle his nerves, collect his patience, or contemplate murder—maybe it was a combination of the three. Regardless, Yuugi bent down and picked up the scattered papers at his feet.

"Rough first day?" he murmured, glancing up at his teacher from his crouched position on the floor.

At the words, Yami's eyes snapped open, and he looked down at Yuugi from between his fingers. After a moment longer, he let his hand slide off his face and flashed Yuugi a weary smile. "You have no idea."

His voice was as deep as the sea and had somehow captured all of its qualities; it was both enchanting and alluring. But, preferring not to come of as a complete idiot, Yuugi managed to hide his awe behind a small smile. "You get used to it," he comforted. He stood upright and passed the neat stack to his teacher, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you," Yami said. He turned back to his desk and placed the papers in his briefcase, snapping it closed. When he glanced at Yuugi again, his brows knitted together in thought. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, it's Yuugi. Yuugi Motou." He offered Yami another smile. "So, are you new at this? Teaching, I mean."

Yami chuckled, picking up his briefcase and turning fully around to face Yuugi once more. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

"A little." Yuugi stifled a giggle. "But I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks, I kind of needed a little encouragement." Yami smiled at him and, for a moment, Yuugi got lost inside the warmth of those vibrant crimson eyes. It was only when the bell gave off its shrill noise that he looked away, a rush of heat spreading across his face.

"Oh," Yuugi murmured, covering up his embarrassment with a small cough. "I guess I should go."

Yami didn't seem to notice the pink hue in his cheeks, for his attention was now on the clock that hung over his head, and for that, Yuugi was entirely grateful.

"I should, too," Yami sighed. "I have to teach a class now." He looked back down at Yuugi and smiled again.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Mr. Atemu," Yuugi said, turning towards the door and tossing a small wave over his shoulder.

Yami nodded after Yuugi's retreating form. He looked away for a moment when his pen slipped off the desk. "Bye, Yuugi," he called out after the teen only to realize that Yuugi was already gone.

* * *

--

* * *

The classrooms at Domino High School—one of the most accredited and sought-after high schools in the country—are structured like a movie theater; the front row of desks are situated on the floor while the next row is placed a few inches higher, and it goes on and on in that manner. There are six rows and six columns of desks. Out of sheer boredom, Yuugi supposed, the framers of this rather large and imposing building decided to change it to three columns, and so every two desks were pushed, and nailed, together. Thus, the reason why the person who sat next to you was close enough that you could barely breath without bumping elbows.

"Hey, look!" Anzu chirped. "It stopped raining!"

"Just in time, too!" Honda added. "Now we don't have to walk home in the rain."

"Eh." Jou seemed unimpressed with the condition of the weather. "I jus' wanna get some grub. Let's go to dat new burger place afta' school."

"I'm down with that," Honda said, plopping down in his seat besides Jou. "How long till school's over?"

"One hour, Honda," Yuugi replied, settling down as well. He turned expectant eyes towards the doorway, much to Anzu's amusement.

"Waiting for someone, Yuugi?" Anzu asked, poking his side.

"No." Yuugi swatted her hand away, trying hard not to smile. "I'm just glad that it's last period. Today's been so boring."

"Agreed." Jou turned his head from side to side, stretching his stiff muscles.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Yuugi's eyes snapped towards the door, and a smile broke out across his face when he saw Yami striding towards his large, brown desk, placing his briefcase and jacket in his cushioned chair neatly. He took the liberty to explain Mrs. Hitori's situation to anyone who hadn't already heard—though Yuugi was sure that everybody did know, and had already celebrated—and introduce himself.

Moving to the center of the class, Yami leaned back against his desk and crossed his ankles. "So," he began, "in a sad attempt to get to know you all and vice versa, I'm going to let you all ask me questions. When we're done with that, I'm going to pass out some paper and you all are going to write down some things I should know about you. I suggest you all get a journal, if you do not have one already, because you are going to keep all your thoughts and entries in there. Including today's entry."

He paused, and the room filled with a bubble of collective groans.

"Ah, right on cue," Yami said, causing a few snickers to circle the classroom. "So, as you're working on this, I'm going to walk around and see what you're writing. But first," he took out the attendance sheet, "let me just see who's here."

As Yami read off the names of each student, Yuugi closed his eyes and listened to how Yami was able to project his voice so that the people in the very back row could hear him but so it still sounded like he was talking to each person individually. It was a talent that most of his teachers had yet to acquire for he felt like half of the time, teachers were yelling at him instead of talking.

"Mazaki, Anzu?"

Yuugi opened his eyes to see Anzu raise her hand. "Present," she chimed.

Yuugi looked at Yami, preparing to make his presence known, being fully aware that his name always came after Anzu's. So, of course, he was slightly taken aback when instead of reading off his name as written on the attendance list, Yami blinked and then looked up to scan the sea of students, the multitude of rows. "Yuugi?" he said, his tone normal though Yuugi could have sworn he heard the tiniest bit of hopefulness in that strong, impermeable voice, though that was probably just wishful thinking.

From his spot next to Anzu, Yuugi felt his throat swell shut, which made breathing relatively difficult. So, he did what he could. He waved, and forced a smile, not at all surprised that he figuratively melted onto the floor when Yami's eyes locked onto his, and the handsome teacher gave him a smile warmer than the Sahara Desert.

It was only when Yami broke the contact to read off another name that Yuugi was able to pull himself back together.

"How come you got a smile?" Anzu murmured, her eyes shining curiously.

Yuugi frowned at her. "Stop it, Anzu. He wasn't smiling _at_ me."

"Uh huh." Anzu laughed when Yuugi shot her a small glare. "Oh, I'm only teasing."

Yuugi opened his mouth but closed it again when Yami put away the attendance list and turned back towards the class.

"Okay, so let's get this started." Yami clapped his hands together. "First, are there any questions for me?"

"How old are you?" was the instant reply and everybody leaned forward as if they expected Yami to whisper the answer.

Yami inwardly sighed. No surprise there. "I am twenty-two."

Yuugi nodded. He had guessed as much. That meant that Yami was fresh out of college, which would also explain his nerves. It also meant that he was now the youngest teacher in the entire school, the next one being Mr. Simmons, who was almost twenty-five.

"What's your nationality?" a girl behind Anzu asked.

"I am half Egyptian, half Japanese."

Yuugi perked up at this. That would explain why the man seemed to be wrapped in an exotic aura, to the point where it was seeping from his pores.

"Why'd you chose to become a_ teacher_?"

This went on for a couple of minutes before Yami held out his arms and called it to an end, due to the fact that some of the questions had started teetering on inappropriate.

"So, before I hand this out," Yami announced to the class, lifting the pile of papers from his leather briefcase, "can somebody tell me what was the last thing Mrs. Hitori had you all working on?"

Jou's hand snapped up so fast, Honda almost fell out of his chair in surprise. "Well, now dat ya mention it," Jou said when Yami's eyes fell on him. "We were discussin' a field trip to da nearest food place."

The class burst into laughter, a few of the students nodding their heads and shouting things in agreement. A small smile lit up Yuugi's face, but he still managed to roll his eyes at Jou's expense, stopping only when his gaze landed back on Yami, who stood at the front of the class, the stack of papers tucked neatly under his arm. He was surprised when he noticed the pair of rubies sparkling with mirth, accompanied with a smirk—a perfect curve of those supple lips. And here Yuugi had thought that Yami couldn't possibly look any _more_ tempting.

"Is that right, Katsuya?" Yami asked, amusement radiating from his form like electricity. Leaning back against his desk, he picked up a small notepad resting on the corner, and flipped through it. He looked back up to smile at Jou but Yuugi couldn't shake the feeling that Yami was really smiling at him. Once again, that was probably wishful thinking on his part. "Well, from the notes that Mrs. Hitori left me, I can see that you left quite an impression on her."

Another round of laughter bubbled throughout the room, and Jou only leaned back further into his seat and flashed Yami a sheepish grin. "I jus' have dat kinda effect on people."

Yami chuckled. "I'm sure you do but, if you don't mind, I think I'll ask somebody else. Now," he retrieved the papers situated between his arm and side, and began to distribute them to each person in the front row, "I expect that you all write at least a paragraph. Nothing personal, just some things about you; favorite hobby, any sports you participate in, or whatever else you feel like putting down."

"Mr. Atemu?"

Yami looked up, and Yuugi was once again subjected to stare directly into those warm, candy-red eyes. He controlled the urge to step on Anzu's foot.

"Yes, umm… Anzu, is it?"

Anzu nodded happily. "Yes. Well, I was just wondering; are we going to write a journal entry every day?"

"Most days," Yami said, smiling at his student's disgruntled faces. "Oh, but it will be fun. Just think, after a grueling day of school, you get to come here and blow some steam off. It's meant to be a relaxing exercise."

"More like a borin' exercise," Jou muttered under his breath. "Ow!"

"Stop it, Jou," Yuugi whispered. "It's his first day."

"Yuugi's right, Jou," Anzu reprimanded. "No need to be cruel."

"He's da one who hit me," Jou hissed quietly, rubbing the back of his head. "Talk 'bout cruel."

"He doesn't seem half-bad, actually." Honda shrugged. He passed the pile of papers back to Anzu, only after taking one for himself. "But, like I said, anyone's better than Mrs. Hitori."

Yuugi nodded, only partially paying attention to his friend's comments as he looked down at the blank sheet of paper before him. After a moment or two, he jotted down some of the uninteresting facts about his life; his love of games, his favorite places to be, the fact that he was seventeen but most people mistook him for fourteen, and, most importantly, the quirks and oddities that made his friends so great. He absentmindedly noticed Yami making his way across the rows of desk, checking up on the progress of his students. Once he was done, he set his pen on his desk and waited patiently for everybody else to finish. He tried to hide his amusement when he looked over at Jou and saw that the blond had already passed out on his desk.

His attention completely on his friend, he couldn't help but jump slightly when Yami appeared in front of him and bent over his desk, leaning forward so that their cheeks were hovering beside each other's. "What were you working on with Mrs. Hitori before she left?" he asked quietly.

Yuugi smiled and lifted his chin. "We were doing group projects," Yuugi whispered into Yami's ear.

Yami nodded before pulling away, a thankful gleam highlighting the scarlet gems. He glanced at Yuugi's paper and those around him, and then turned and walked back to his desk.

Anzu nudged him the second Yami was out of earshot. "What did he want to know?" she asked, her voice a low murmur.

Yuugi leaned back in his seat and played with the hem of his shirt, all the while struggling to fight the smile that was pulling at his lips. "Just what Mrs. Hitori had us working on before she left."

"Oh," she said and turned her focus back to the paper in front of her.

He didn't tell her that Yami's breath on his face sent goosebumps down his neck and throughout his body; or that his voice resonated in his head like a song; or that the cologne Yami was wearing made him smell like afternoon rain. He didn't tell her any of these things because no matter how attracted he was to Yami, there was one thing that Yuugi kept reminding himself.

Yami was his teacher, and he was his student.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Yuugi had this skill—one that he cherished more than anything. And that skill, his talent, was that, no matter how nervous he was, he was always able to make himself appear cool and collected. Of course blushing was something beyond his control; but he would never allow a stutter to escape his lips, or his hands to shake, or his eyes to blink repeatedly. It was a skill that he had perfected over the years; one that had become exceedingly useful the past two weeks of school—what, with the epitome of all that is gorgeous standing in the middle of his English class everyday.

It was now Friday, last period, and Yuugi made sure to keep his eyes trained on the glossy-tiled floor as he walked into class besides Anzu, Honda and Jou cracking bad, no doubt crude, jokes in front of them. Yami was writing something on the chalkboard while students filed into the room, taking their seats. He held up his hand when Jou voiced a loud greeting.

"Hey, Yams!" Jou slapped his hand over Yami's before throwing himself into his chair, his bag hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Yami clapped his hands together, dusting the chalk off of his fingertips. "Afternoon, Katsuya," he said.

Yuugi took out his journal and placed it on his desk. He watched as the other students greeted Yami, sharing their sob stories about our hard or how boring the day was. It was amazing how in a span of two weeks, Yami had managed to become the most popular teacher in the entire school—hell, in history.

It wasn't just his young age and his stunning looks. It was his laid-back personality; his ability to make his students laugh and learn at the same time. It was the relaxing atmosphere that engulfed you the moment you stepped into his class, easing away the stresses of the day. Yami took the time to get to know each of his students, and he was someone who would stay after school to provide extra help if you were struggling—and not just in his class; in any class.

However, it seemed that Yami had taken a liking to one _class_ in particular; that one being Yuugi's class. It also seemed that he had taken a liking to one_ group_ in particular; Yuugi's group. But that was nothing new or unexpected. Yuugi and his friends were pretty well-liked among both the teacher and the student body. There was Anzu; compassionate, hard-working, and the all-around mother hen who kept everyone she knew in check, especially Jou. And then there was Honda; member of the beautification committee, co-captain of the wrestling team, and just a general well-rounded guy who was always willing to have fun and break the rules every now and then. And no one could forget Jounouchi; a born fighter with a tough and imposing attitude, but for those people who took the time to look, the heart of gold resting right under Jou's gruff exterior was as thick as his skull and enough to make teachers tolerate his sometimes outlandish comments and behavior.

And then, of course, there was Yuugi; straight-A student with a laugh that could cheer anybody up and a personality that could draw anybody in; kind and friendly but with a competitive streak and an impeccable drive. Once he found something he wanted, it was almost impossible to stop him from attaining it.

As the remainder of the students hurried into their seats, Yami strolled over to the small group of friends next to the windows.

"So, anything new today?" he asked, as he did everyday.

"Mrs. Wong gave us a test in chem," Honda replied, and Jou groaned in agreement.

"She gave us like forty-five minutes to do a six-hour test, Yams! I almost keeled over."

Yami winced as if remembering a painful memory. "Oh yes, Mrs. Wong." He shuddered. "Well, I'm sure you all did fine." He glanced at Yuugi who looked away quickly. Another thing that Yuugi had learned over the past two weeks was that his skill had a weakness, and that weakness lied in Yami's dangerous and all-too-alluring gaze. The more he stared into those eyes, the harder it was to keep his cool. Surely it was against the law to be able to send someone to a puddle of incompetent mush with a simple glance.

"Okay, settle down," Yami said, walking back to the center of the room and raising his hands to shush his overactive students. "I know its last period on a Friday, and you all are anxious to get out of here as fast as you can, but if you could just bear with me for one more hour, I would be eternally in your debt. I promise it'll be over before you know it."

"That's what she said."

"Katsuya!"

But Yami's voice could not be heard over the uproar of laughter. Yuugi slapped a hand over his mouth in a vain effort to control himself, laughing outright when Yami bit his bottom lip and clutched the edge of his desk in attempt to hide his own amusement. "Totally inappropriate," Yami admonished, cracking a smile. "Could you refrain from those comments until _after_ class? That way I, at least,_ look_ like I'm doing my job."

"Sorry, Yams," Jou exhaled, wiping away an imaginary tear. "But, hey, you gotta admit it was good timin'."

Yami rolled his eyes but couldn't erase the smile on his face. He shifted his weight onto one leg. "Yes, and now that you have all had your daily dose of Katsuya's inappropriate comments, you can all open your journals and write down today's entry." He glanced at the clock. "I'll give you guys ten minutes today, and then you can all break up into your groups. Alright?"

Yuugi looked up at the board, his pen at the ready. _'Name any place in the world where you'd rather be right now and explain why you chose this place.'_

He must have stared at the question for at least two minutes, before he glared down at his journal. This question was a lot more difficult than it should have been. Bahamas? Italy? Greece? There were plenty of places he wanted to go but there were no places that he'd rather be at the moment than right here, though he wasn't about to write that because then Yami would want to know why, and Yuugi would rather transfer out of this class then say: _Because you're here_.

When Yuugi finally just picked a random place and pressed his pen to his journal sheet, he realized that he had run out of ink. He leaned over and rummaged through his bag for another pen only to come up empty-handed. Defeated, he released a small sigh and raked his fingers through his hair. He felt a headache coming on.

When he was about to ask Anzu, a pen came into his view. Yuugi blinked and then slowly followed the hand holding out the utensil until he reached Yami's smooth and silky smile. He reached out and accepted the offering.

"Thanks," Yuugi whispered, weary of his working peers. Yami nodded and turned halfway to pull up an empty chair. With one hand, he swung it backwards and straddled it.

"How was your day, Yuugi?" he asked, his arms resting on the back of the chair, overlapping each other.

"Pretty good, Mr. Atemu." It was times like these that he thanked God for bestowing onto him his treasured talent, for there would be no way he could live it down if Yami heard how fast his heart was beating; or if Yami knew that every time he came in ten feet of him, he felt light-headed. "Yours?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Same." He shifted in his chair, then smiled. "So, what do you think? Pretty good for my first two weeks, right? Or am I as bad as I've heard Mrs. Hitori to be?"

Yuugi gasped. "Oh no!" he said quietly. "I've never seen so many people excited to go to an English Literature class." Yuugi smiled softly, and he felt a small blush heat up his face. "From what I've seen, everybody adores you, Mr. Atemu," he murmured.

Yami paused and gazed at Yuugi, his eyes shimmering in the light. "What about you?" he finally asked. "Do you like this class?"

Yuugi mentally cursed when he felt his composure slip from his grasp like sand, and everything that he had planned to say was lost in the shining scarlet and dark brown swirl of Yami's eyes. Shit. "It's my favorite, Mr. Atemu." Yuugi tried to look away but Yami's curious, soft gems kept him perfectly still. "You know, it's a fun class and you're ah...," he gulped, "pretty cool."

Yami chuckled, and Yuugi was thankful that he did so that he could not hear Anzu's muffled laugh. The fact that she was biting the fabric of her sleeve to keep from giggling out loud gave Yuugi a little comfort.

"You're pretty cool yourself," Yami said, before he stood up and motioned at Yuugi's empty journal sheet. "I'll let you get back to work now. Thanks for the chat, _Yuugi_."

Yuugi just nodded, out of fear that if he opened his mouth, he might say something utterly stupid. He didn't miss the way that Yami rolled his name around his tongue, and Yuugi couldn't help but wonder if the man had done it on purpose. Was Yami _trying _to make him faint?

For a minute or two, Yuugi ignored Anzu's nudges and pokes and jabs and, instead, used the time to gather whatever dignity he had left. By the time he had turned to Anzu, he had expected her to be pissed, but he was surprised when he saw a smile stretched out across her face from ear to ear.

"Pretty cool?"

"Oh, _God!_" Yuugi buried his face into his arms, now positioned on his desk like a pillow. "Was it _that_ bad?"

"No, it wasn't bad, Yuugi," Anzu soothed, patting him on the back. "I actually thought it was kind of cute!"

Yuugi half cried, half groaned into his arms, resulting in a grin from Anzu. "Looks like _someone_ has a major crush," she teased.

Yuugi sat straight up and crossed his arms. "Like you don't."

"Who doesn't?" Anzu countered. She motioned to Yami with her hand. "I mean, come on, look at him."

Yuugi groaned again, uncrossing his arms and shoving his face in his hands. "No, I refuse."

"Every girl in this building has a crush on him," Anzu continued, indifferent to Yuugi's distress. "Remember Mr. Williams? In freshmen year? Well, everyone had a crush on him too. It's perfectly normal for students to have little crushes on their teachers." She grinned. "But you, little Yuugi, _really_ like him."

Yuugi growled and turned his face to the side to look at her, mock annoyance glossing over his features. "Yeah, and right now, I _really_ don't like you."

Anzu chuckled, and swatted his arm playfully. She turned back to the front of the classroom, and eyed Yami who sat patiently at his desk, his eyes focusing on the notes before him. "Too bad he's a teacher, huh?" Anzu sighed. "He would make some good quality boyfriend material, wouldn't you agree?"

Yuugi glanced at the man—the same one that could make him smile with a simple hello; the one that made his heart skip a beat every time he looked his way; the one that sometimes made it hard for him the breathe. "Yeah," Yuugi exhaled. "He would."

* * *

--

* * *

"Argh!" Jou grumbled, tossing the small book in his hands to his desk. "I don't like dis guy. Not one bit."

Yuugi shrugged. "I don't mind him. I actually think some of his stories are good."

Anzu glanced at Yuugi then back to Jou, who, along with Honda, had turned around in his chair so that the four could discuss their project; the one that Mrs. Hitori had assigned before she left. Though Yami had taken over her classes, he had explained that his students should finish up what Mrs. Hitori had started, before they continued with anything else, excluding the daily journals.

Their projects consisted of explaining the life and works of a particular author, and choosing one novel to discuss in detail in front of the class. The author that Jou had picked out of the hat--the one that Mrs. Hitori had brought in the week before Yami started--was none other than Poe himself.

Honda grimaced. "Yeah, his stories are good but have you read his bio yet? He married his thirteen-year-old cousin."

Yuugi tilted his head to the side, lifting his gaze from the book in his hands to Honda. "Who are we to judge? Back then people were marrying their cousins left and right."

"I guess," Honda assented. "But its still kinda creepy."

"Agreed," Jou muttered. He looked up, and a grin broke out across his face when he spotted Yami leaving one group and walking over to theirs. "Sup, Yams?"

"Hey," Yami said. He took a seat besides the four and leaned forward, propping his arms on his knees and clasping his hands together. "So, how's it going with Mr. Poe?"

"Pretty good," Anzu answered. "We were just talking about his life."

Yami nodded thoughtfully. "Which of his literary works have you all decided to present in class?" he asked, looking at each of them. Yuugi glanced down at his hands when the lava-colored eyes fell on him and stayed.

"The Raven," Yuugi murmured softly, his eyes still on his hands.

Yami looked pleased. "Oh, a personal favorite of mine."

Yuugi chanced a look at Yami, smiling when he noticed that he still had his attention. "Mine, too."

Anzu had to bite her tongue to not sigh or giggle at the two. Jou, on the other hand, didn't notice the small blush on Yuugi's cheeks, or the sparkle in his friend's eyes. Instead, the blond leaned back, his arms stretching way above his head. "Yams, I was thinkin'; we really should take like a class trip outdoors or somethin'. You know, relax our minds and get some fresh air. And we could read and stuff; go in one of those big circles and talk and discuss...things." He nudged Yami. "It could be a relaxin' exercise."

Yami tore his gaze from Yuugi's to smile at Jou. "You think so?" He looked down and seemed to be turning the suggestion over in his mind. "You know, that's not such a bad idea. I'll see what I can do."

Jou's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Sure, why not?" Yami leaned back straight. "I don't see what's wrong with a little breath of fresh air. The idea of taking learning outside of the classroom is refreshing."

Jou beamed. "Man, you're the best, Yams!" he cheered, a statement that was quickly re-instated by Honda.

Yami laughed, and stood to his feet. "And yet, you still call me 'Yams', even though you know I hate it."

"Jou gives nicknames to all his teachers." Anzu chuckled. "Just be happy you didn't get stuck with something worse."

Yami smiled. "I guess I should count my blessings then." He glanced at the clock before walking back to the center of the classroom. "Ok, guys, read chapters 5 and 6 tonight in your anthology books and write a short response in your journal's reflecting your feelings about what you've read. Enjoy the weekend!"

The bell rang with a jolt, and the room suddenly broke out in a loud chorus of excited cheers; people already planning what they were doing this weekend with their friends. Anzu had already sprinted from the room, telling Yuugi that she had to pick up her sister from her dentist appointment. The other students walked out after her, most of them saying their byes to Yami.

Jou looked over at Yuugi still packing his bag and grinned. "So, arcade? Den food?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes, fully aware of what was about to happen next. He was in no mood to run at the moment. "Sounds good to me but I think I'll walk. See you guys there?"

Jou nodded before swinging on his backpack, and nudging Honda in the side. "Race ya to da arcade?"

Honda grinned. "You're on."

But when Jou shouted 'Go', instead of running through the door, they both hopped out the already open window, landing on their feet and taking off at a dead run down the street. Yuugi was momentarily glad that their class was on the first floor.

"Katsuya! Honda!" Yami hissed after them but the two were long gone. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a small sigh. "Those two will be the end of me."

Yuugi chuckled, and Yami looked up to smile at him, only now realizing that they were the only two left in the room. "Yeah, a lot of teachers say that," Yuugi said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"I see why," Yami murmured, watching as Yuugi walked down the small steps to the center platform. "Any plans this weekend, Yuugi?" he asked.

Yuugi shrugged. "I'll probably just hang out with Jou and them." He smiled. "You?"

"I don't know yet," Yami answered truthfully. "I might go out with my roommates. Then again, I have a lot of work to catch up on."

Yuugi nodded, and swayed back and forth on his feet. He offered Yami a small smile. "I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

"I hope so." Yami grinned. "Have a good weekend, Yuugi."

When Yami turned back to his desk, a thought came to Yuugi's mind, and he impulsively jumped forward to stop him. "Wait, I--"

But the moment his hand touched Yami's arm, Yuugi pulled back as though he had been burned. How could someone be so...warm? At that thought, a blush probably the color of Yami's eyes filled his cheeks.

Yami glanced down at his arm for a moment before lifting his face, and meeting Yuugi's wide eyes. "Yes, Yuugi?" he asked.

"Umm..." God, he wanted to die. "I just wanted to give you back your pen." Though that was the truth, the words seemed a lot less silly in his mind. He held out the silver pen. "Thanks." Did he mention that he wanted to die?

Yami stared at him, and Yuugi had never felt so open in his life. "Your welcome," Yami said as he reached out. It was as though they both purposely avoided contact, even though Yuugi's skin itched to feel Yami's own once more.

"So...bye!" Yuugi blurted out. He quickly turned on his heel and slipped out of the door, leaving Yami alone in a classroom that now seemed to big for him.

"Bye." Yami sighed. He glanced thoughtfully at the door. "Yuugi."

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	3. Chapter 3

I edited the original version of this chapter because I like this one better. Thank you for the reviews =) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It was the perfect day for this.

The sun was bright and the clouds were scarce, located at random intervals in the aqua blue sky. The wind was light but constant, keeping his skin cool, and his mind at ease. Yuugi placed a hand over his eyes, providing little shade to his pupils as they scanned the surroundings.

For as far as he could see, there were fields and hills, all covered in fresh-cut grass, soft to the touch. Trees lined the very corners of his view, and he momentarily thought about how good of a place Anna's vineyard would be to go sledding during the winter.

The past weekend had not been different from most; go to the arcade, help around the house, spend a night at Jou's. What _was _different was the fact that Yuugi had been anxious for it to be over. He didn't realize it at first, but Yami was slowly intertwining himself into his every thought, his every heartbeat, and his every breath. When he had entered homeroom on Monday only to have Yami greet him at the door and flash him one of his breathtaking smiles, Yuugi had never felt so content in his life.

He couldn't understand how someone could make him feel so special, so warm, with nothing more than a glance, a smile, a touch. All of these things were so simple, but Yuugi would never trade any of them—not a brush of hands, or a fleeting glance—for anything in the world. It should have been complex, what he felt for Yami, these feelings surging through him, unfamiliar and new. But after hours and days and weeks of arguing with himself, Yuugi realized that it wasn't. It didn't matter what happened now, or what _didn't _happen, because, in the end, it didn't change anything. And for his own happiness and sanity and nothing more, Yuugi let go of all the expectations that his friends and family had instilled in him. He didn't think about the morality of these feelings, the sanctity. He didn't care about what was right, what was wrong, what was _okay_. And he didn't admonish himself for something that could not be helped.

For the time being, Yuugi decided that he would just throw caution to the wind because it really wasn't that hard to figure out what was going on with him. Why should he make everything complicated when it was so very simple?

So here he was, standing in the middle of a wide, spacious field, on a beautiful Tuesday morning. Monday had come and gone before his eyes, probably because he—along with a decent amount of other juniors—had been running around school all day to retrieve his teacher's signatures. It was especially hectic since Yami had sent out the permission slips to his students only the day before during homeroom.

But, like Yami had explained, it was the only day that the headmaster would allow him to take his students out, for finals were right around the corner. Yuugi raked his fingers through his hair, shifting his weight onto one leg as he continued to watch Honda and Jou, who were prancing around him, wide grins stretched out across their faces. Yami, on the other hand, was standing a little farther away, taking attendance, and due to the fact that he had taken all three of his English classes, it was taking a little longer than usual. Anzu was, unfortunately, home with a cold though Yuugi had promised to give her a call and tell her all about the trip.

"This is awesome!" Honda cheered. "No classes all day!"

Jou stretched his arms, peering at Yuugi with a wicked grin. "Isn't this great, Yuug?"

Turning his head from the two, Yuugi nodded distractedly, his eyes trained to Yami's form. He melted when Yami met his gaze and smiled at him. "Yeah, Jou…great."

Yuugi growled when Jou caught him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "What's wrong, Yuug? You seem all distant."

"Jou, let me go!" Yuugi complained, blushing when he heard Yami chuckle behind him. He pulled himself away from the blond, and shot Jou a small glare. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Whateva' you say," Jou mused, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Before Yuugi could reply, Yami clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of his students. "Okay, listen up," he started. "So, the purpose of this outdoor trip is to not only relieve some of that stress from exams and tests but also to your creative juices flowing. After we wrap up the projects next week, I'm going to be assigning another individual project that you will be given a few days or so in class to work on." Yami held up his hands in front of him. "Now before you all bite my head off, it's a very simple project. Now as you all know, we've been reading a lot of poems lately in the anthology books. What I want you all to do for me is write a poem about something important to you. And where else to find inspiration than nature?" he finished, gesturing to the trees and hills behind him.

"Eh, does it have to rhyme or somethin'?" Jou asked.

"No, it does not have to rhyme, though you do get extra credit if it does."

"How long does it have to be?" Honda questioned.

"Not long. A few stanzas will do." Yami scanned the group of students. "Any other questions?"

When he was answered with silence and a few head shakes, he continued: "So, this field stretches out about a mile from here. At the very end is a large garden, with a gazebo in the middle; you can't miss it. That's where I want everyone to meet up. We have all day so there's no rush, but I doubt it will take more than an hour for everyone to get there. And though we all don't have to stay together, you do have to choose a partner, who you must stay with at all times. I don't want anyone wandering around alone." Yami mentally counted the number of students in front of him. He bit his lip when he wound up with an odd number. "Hmm, it looks like one of you will have to be my partner," he said more to himself than his students.

Immediately, several hands shot up towards the sky; all girls. Yami sighed. "How about you all just try to find a partner first," he suggested. "If everyone else is taken then just let me know."

Honda and Jou, who always partnered up with each other no matter what the activity or project, high-fived, effectively sealing the deal. Yuugi rolled his eyes at his friends, turning his neck to survey the rest of the students. He could pair up with Otogi...oh, never mind, Jani beat him to it. There was always Miho...who just paired up with Jasper. Well, he could pair up with Rex...on second thought, maybe not. The kid was sort of teetering on the creepy side. Hmm...he was running out of choices.

"Looking for someone?"

Yuugi suppressed a shudder and exhaled, trying not to drown in the deep, baritone voice. He turned and lifted his eyes to Yami's smiling face, and just like that, he was warm, content, and so, so happy. _Oh, how do you do this to me, Yami?_

"I was just looking for a partner." Yuugi scratched the back of his neck. "I usually partner up with Anzu."

Yami nodded and looked up. He let his eyes shift back to Yuugi after confirming that all the other students were already partnered up. "Well, you could always accompany me, Yuugi." Yami smiled. "I would certainly enjoy your company."

Yuugi officially had a new mission in life; to try and _not _blush at every word that exited Yami's lips. Yeah, like that'd happen. "I would like that," Yuugi murmured, returning the smile.

"Good," Yami said, then he walked back to stand in front of everyone. "Now, I hope that I can trust a group of juniors to behave themselves." His eyes momentarily flickered to Jou. "Stay with your partner and try not to hurt yourselves." Once again, he glanced at Jou, who merely laughed and walked over to him as the students started to disperse. He slung his arm over Yami's shoulders, the grin never leaving his face.

"Oh come on, Yams, you know we'll behave, don't ya?"

Yami chuckled. "Well, I'm certainly counting on it."

"Don't worry," Jou whispered while covering his mouth with his hand. He glanced at Honda out of the corner of his eye. "I'll make sure he doesn't get us into any trouble."

"Yes, Katsuya," Yami said, his lips curving into a smirk. "Because Honda's the one that I'm worried about."

Jou nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice, Yams. I'll keep my eyes on him like a hawk, I tell ya." He patted Yami on the back, before he ran up to Honda and shouted a loud "See ya!" over his shoulder.

As the two set off, Yami turned his eyes towards the sky and sighed. Yuugi, who was watching him a little bit away, burst out into a fit of laughter. When he recovered, he noticed that Yami's eyes were glued to him, the ruby irises shining with mirth. "Sorry," Yuugi giggled, walking up beside the other. "Jou just doesn't get it sometimes."

Yami waved it off, and smiled. "All set to go, Yuugi?"

"Ready when you are," Yuugi said. He turned and looked across the field and past the hills, towards the baby blue sky and over the trees, but he still couldn't find what he was searching for. And, for one moment, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe his inspiration was standing right next to him.

* * *

--

* * *

An hour had come and gone, but the two were more focused on their conversation about a new video game than the time. Yuugi was ecstatic when he learned that Yami himself was an addict to his playstation, and his happiness only grew with each passing minute, with each new fact he learned about the handsome man beside him, with each new thing that he found they had in common. It was only when Yuugi paused to stretch that Yami looked down at his watch.

"It looks like I underestimated how long it would take us to get there," Yami thought aloud.

Yuugi shrugged. "Well, to be fair, we were walking extremely slow. I think everyone already passed us."

"Huh." Yami shifted on his feet, and looked ahead. "We can't be too far. I would probably say another fifteen minutes." He turned back to look at Yuugi. "Let's take like a five minute break," he said. "Just so we can rest for a moment."

Yuugi nodded, glad for the opportunity since his legs were already cramping. He wasn't one for physical activity. "Alright," Yuugi assented. He giggled when Yami lightly shoved him in the direction of a lone group of trees, immediately understanding that the other wanted to be in the shade. The coolness of the shadows--provided so graciously by the leaves littering the branches above them--was comforting; a pleasant change to the blazing sun. If they were lucky then the breeze would pick back up soon.

Sitting down against a tree, Yami urged Yuugi to do the same. He eyed the boy as he settled himself on the grass a few feet away from him, smiling lightly when Yuugi tucked his legs underneath himself.

"Here." Yami pulled a bottle of water out of his bag, and tossed it to Yuugi. "You should drink something."

Yuugi caught the bottle in his hands, taking a moment to stare at it before glancing at Yami. "Thanks," he murmured.

"You're welcome." The elder stretched a little, and brought up his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them lazily. "So, how was your weekend, Yuugi?" he asked.

"It was okay," Yuugi replied, grateful for the light conversation. "Nothing special." He looked at him. "Yours?"

"Same," Yami practically hummed, thoroughly enjoying the weather, but more importantly, the company. He had learned over the past two weeks that Yuugi's presence was slowly becoming a necessity. Whenever the boy was around him, his spirits lifted and he found it damn-near impossible to stop smiling at the youth. Yuugi's sparkling personality was infectious, and his laugh was addictive. He felt relaxed; comfortable whenever Yuugi was next to him, looking at him with that small blush that Yami had categorized under adorable; the pink hue on those pale, tender cheeks beautiful, resting right underneath the breathtaking pair of amethyst eyes.

With a small sigh, Yami laid his head back against the tree, his eyes observing Yuugi at a downward angle. "So tell me something about yourself, Yuugi. Besides from what I know already."

Yuugi raised a curious eyebrow, setting the bottle in his hand down beside his hip. "That depends," he said. "What do you know already?"

Yami grinned and lifted his hand up, counting his fingers. "I know that you love games. I know that your friends and family mean everything to you. I know that you are a charming, young man who's kind and intelligent." Yami pursed his lips, thinking. "I know that you love to laugh," he added with a chuckle.

Yuugi's smile rivaled the intensity of the sun, so bright and wide, his cheeks stung. "Well, I love the rain, too." Yuugi laughed. "I used to dance in it when I was little."

As he spoke, there was a spark, like lightening, that flickered through Yami's eyes before it vanished into the air. Yuugi watched as the other man stood to his feet, and he felt his heart thud in his chest and the butterflies dance in his stomach when Yami offered him a smile warmer than a million cotton blankets on a cold winter night. "I'm not as much of a fan," Yami remarked. "I hate being wet." He laughed a little, motioning with his hand for Yuugi to get up. When the younger complied, the two continued their walk, chatting about nothing in particular. Every now and then, Yuugi flashed the other a fleeting glance, blushing slightly whenever Yami caught his eye.

Damnit.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, as always.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews everybody. =) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

A light cloud of jasmine drizzled over the garden, and Yuugi couldn't decide if it was coming from the Sakura trees lining the large area like a fence, or if it was from the dozens of flowers that sprouted from the ground in bunches. Regardless of its origin, the scented perfume was enough to send his mind buzzing, as if he was on his very own high. Above him, birds chirped from their nests in the tree branches, and the setting sun cast a light glow that made Yuugi's shadow stretch so that it stood taller than himself. Some students sat cross-legged under trees, talking, laughing, and some even writing their poems, inspired by the beauty surrounding them. Some of them were laying down on the edge of the large, cupid-shaped fountain in the middle of the garden, water shooting out of the arrow in the statue's hand and falling into a circular pool below. Against the sun, the water shimmered like a thousand blue jewels.

Yuugi shuffled his feet, looking down at the pink petals that littered the grass around him, having fallen from the trees above. He returned his gaze to Honda, a wide smile adorning his features as he continued to listen to the brunet complain about Jou's prolonged absence. Yuugi wasn't as concerned, since most likely Jou was off getting another plate of chips that Yami had brought along for the trip. And while Yuugi had finished snacking long ago, Jou had not ceased his sudden disappearances.

"Man, this place is beautiful!" Honda whistled appreciatively, taking another sip of his water. "You think Mr. Atemu will let us come here more often?"

Yuugi shrugged. "If we're lucky."

"What 'bout bein' lucky?" Jou asked, appearing next to Honda.

Yuugi took note of Jou's empty hands. "Where were you? I thought you were going to get more food."

"I was but then me and Yams started talkin'," Jou answered. "Man, do you know that he's traveled to more states than I can count!? He said he wants to get his masters degree, too."

Yuugi raised a curious eyebrow. "In education?"

"Eh, I think so." Jou grinned, his eyes darkening with mischief. "Why so interested?"

Yuugi scowled. "I was just curious."

"Uh huh."

"Jou!"

"What?" He smiled innocently.

Yuugi rolled his eyes, turning away from the two to scan the scattered group of people around him, his eyes looking for one person in particular. He shuddered when a cool breeze brushed past him, massaging his skin with its cold touch. Out of habit, he crossed his arms over his stomach and rubbed his biceps with his hands; a movement that did not go unnoticed by Jou.

"Hey, you cold, Yuug?"

Yuugi looked back at Jou, and shook his head. "Oh no. I'm fine."

"Ya sure?" Jou asked, not entirely convinced.

Yuugi offered him a small smile in return for his concern. "Really, I'm fine."

"Okay," Jou relented, eying Yuugi's short-sleeved, white shirt for a second longer. He turned to Honda. "Wanna grab some more chips?"

Honda nodded, and two dashed off. Yuugi stayed where he was, his eyes watching the sky light up in a brilliant shade of gold. He wasn't expecting the soft warmth—soft like Yami's eyes and warm like his smile—that enveloped his body, spreading pleasant sensations down his arms and over his chest. He looked to the side of him, his eyes locking onto Yami's amused gaze. He noticed how the scarlet rubies shined even more in the glow of the setting sun.

"Are you always so stubborn?" Yami teased. He was now only dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a simple, black, sleeveless shirt, his arms completely exposed.

Yuugi raised his hands and pulled the jacket that Yami had wrapped around him closer, welcoming the added warmth. Yuugi smiled up at the other. "Thank you."

Yami returned to smile and waved him off. "So," he said. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am." Yuugi glanced around. "And by the looks of it, so is everybody else."

Yami nodded, gesturing towards Jou and Honda, who both loomed over the few bags of chips that he had thought to bring. "Apparently so."

Yuugi sighed, a quiet giggle escaping his lips. Without acknowledging it, he sidled closer to Yami, the other's body heat drawing him in to the point where he longed to be wrapped in the crook of Yami's arms.

From his spot, Yami watched him steadily. There they remained side by side, and out of the corner of his eye, Yuugi shot Yami a fleeting glance, before lifting his gaze up to the sky. Subconsciously, he inhaled deeply, breathing in the scents around him. He looked at Yami again, and smiled when he realized that he still had the other's attention.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Yuugi said, motioning with a jerk of his head to the sunset in front of them.

Yami glanced at the sky that held what was supposed to be the most beautiful sight in the world. Then he looked back at him, as if deciding that just maybe there was something prettier. "Very," he murmured.

At the velvety-smooth tone, Yuugi flushed a light pink and looked away. "So," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously, "are we going to have to leave soon?"

Yami blinked, his daze broken, and stepped back. "Oh, yes, I forgot. It is getting late, huh? Well, I'll tell everybody to start packing up."

Yuugi mentally kicked himself. His intention had not been to drive Yami away, only to start a conversation that would distract the overwhelming feeling in his gut that was telling him to pull Yami by the collar and press a kiss to those supple lips. Sighing more to himself than anyone else, Yuugi nodded reluctantly and reached up to take the coat off of his back. He jumped slightly when Yami caught him by the wrist, and looked up to meet Yami's stern gaze and kissable smile. "Don't even try," he said, and a brilliant grin broke out on Yuugi's face. Slowly, Yami released his arm and walked past him, his touch lingering on Yuugi's skin.

Yuugi watched as his teacher walked over to a group of students, announcing their imminent departure. Or at least that's what Yuugi assumed from the collective groans that resulted from his words. Raking his fingers through his hair, Yuugi let loose a sigh, his gaze never wandering. Part of him wanted more than anything to believe that maybe there was some part of Yami that even remotely returned his feelings or, at the very least, his attraction. But did he really have enough evidence to assume that? Yami, though friendly and laid-back, had never done or said anything that the school administration might deem as inappropriate to him. And everything that he had done that Yuugi might have hoped to be some sort of sign or clue could be easily explained.

His student was cold and Yami had offered his jacket. He had told him that he was smart and charming; a mere compliment. And though Yami had talked to him a lot, he had also talked to many of his students. So it wasn't much of a stretch to say that his imagination was just being wishful and creative, and that Yami was as indifferent to his periodic blushes and small signals as he was to the dozens of female students who flirted with him on a daily basis. Yuugi felt his heart sink a little at that. For all he knew, maybe Yami wasn't even gay. He would never be so blunt to ask so the only thing he could really do was hope. But, what then? What if Yami did return his feelings? Should he pursue his blossoming feelings for his teacher that seemed to grow and flourish with each passing day?

When Jou and Honda returned, they both had in their possession another plate full of chips. After offering Yuugi some --in which Yuugi hastily declined--Jou scanned his friend and lifted an eyebrow in question. "Hey, Yuug, where'd the coat come from?"

But Yuugi's eyes remained fixed on Yami's face, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the older laugh at something Otogi said. He couldn't recall ever seeing a more beautiful sight; Yami's golden tresses swaying on his forehead, the scarlet eyes dark, and mysterious, and as lovely as always. "Huh?" he said, his brain just now registering the question being directed at him.

Jou stared at Yuugi, raising his other eyebrow, both of them meeting at his hairline. "I said where'd you get the coat from?"

"…huh?"

"Earth to Yuugi!"

* * *

--

* * *

There was still approximately thirty minutes left before the sun disappeared completely, and Yami stopped to make sure that all of his students were accounted for. They were already more than half-way to the exit--or from where they started from--where a public school bus would pick them up and take them all home. Everybody was walking back with the same partners they had to begin with, and Yami was pleased to know that the only pair behind him and Yuugi was Jou and Honda.

Yuugi--still sporting the other's black jacket--walked beside Yami as they continued down the last stretch of pathway that circled around a rather large hill. Yuugi glanced over the side. It wasn't deathly steep or anything, just really long. There wasn't any large rocks either, just layers of soft grass. It was one of those hills that people would go sledding down in the winter, when snow covered everything green.

He looked above him to see Jou and Honda walking on a pathway a little higher up then turned his attention back to Yami. "Everybody had so much fun today, Mr. Atemu. It feels so good to get out of the classroom every once in a while. Not a lot of teachers take us on field trips, even educational ones like to the museum."

Yami smiled. "Well, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed themselves. Maybe I can persuade the headmaster to allow me another field trip day after finals are done so I can get us back here again before school lets out."

"That would be great! It was so nice here."

Yuugi opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped short when he stumbled over a small rock. Yami quickly reached out and grabbed both of Yuugi's hands, effectively steadying him.

Once Yuugi regained his balance, he glanced up at Yami, slightly embarrassed. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Yami met his eyes. "No problem," he replied, smiling.

"Yams! Yuug'! Watch out!"

Before Yuugi could even comprehend that there was a decent-sized rock flying directly towards the back of his head, Yami tackled him to the ground, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and twisting so that he caught the brunt of the fall. However, the two unavoidably fell towards the side, just enough to send them both tumbling down the hill. Out of pure instinct, Yuugi tucked his face in the curve of Yami's neck and closed his eyes, pressing his arms between his and Yami's chests as he felt the world around him spin out of control. The arms around his waist tightened reassuringly as the wind whipped at Yuugi's cheeks, his back hitting the ground at even intervals. After a few more spins, they came to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the hill, side by side.

When Yuugi felt his initial nausea pass, he peeked open one eye and groaned at the soreness that stung like needles in his back. Besides him, Yami grunted and raised his arms to stretch over his head, mumbling a few curses that didn't go unnoticed by Yuugi. When they finally turned to look at each other, they both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, God, let's not do that again," Yuugi said between giggles.

Yami chuckled. "Hey, it was either that or you would probably be in the emergency room with a concussion right about now."

Yuugi smiled brightly. "Well, thank you," he said, turning onto his stomach. Yami mimicked the movement, and he watched as Yuugi reached over and plucked a purple daisy from the ground, holding it between thumb and index finger. He brought it close to his face and smiled.

"I've never seen a daisy this color before," Yuugi thought aloud. He smiled. "It's very pretty."

Yuugi passed the flower over to Yami, who examined it closely. "It is," Yami agreed, twirling the stem between his fingers, making the flower petals twirl and spin. With a warm smile, he reached over and tucked the stem behind Yuugi's ear. "It's like your eyes, Yuugi."

A dark blush filtered across Yuugi's cheeks at the unexpected but definitely welcomed gesture. "The color, I mean," Yami clarified quickly. "It's the same color as your eyes."

Yuugi nodded, heat still rushing to his face. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Hey, are you guys okay?!"

Sitting upright, Yami spotted Jou and Honda at the top of the hill, both looking like two deers caught in headlights.

"Yuug', I'm so sorry!" Jou apologized, his voice frantic. "We were jus' playin' around, you know, kickin' these rocks off the hills and then I kicked one too hard and it went flyin'! Are you okay man!? I thought for sure, if Yams wasn't there--"

"Katsuya," Yami interrupted, standing to his feet. "It's quite alright. Neither of us were hurt so no harm done. Just be more careful next time."

Jou nodded, Honda repeating the action. "Do you want us to wait up here for you guys?" Honda offered.

Yami glanced down at Yuugi, who was still watching him from his spot on the ground, barely acknowledging his friends' presence. Yami turned back to the two above them. "No, its okay. We'll meet you at the exit."

"Okay then," the brunet said, turning away. Jou waved before following.

Once they were completely out of sight, Yami turned back to Yuugi and reached out his hand. Taking the hint, Yuugi slipped his hand into Yami's grasp and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. When he was standing upright once more, he looked up and met Yami's thoughtful gaze, their interlocked hands resting in between them. For a moment, neither of them moved.

"We should go," Yami whispered, loosening his grip on the other's hand.

"Yeah," Yuugi laughed, to cover up his nervousness. "I guess we should."

Yami straightened his clothes out, and nodded. "Let's go," he sighed, suddenly looking very exhausted. He began to walk back up the hill. "It's getting late."

Yuugi followed soundlessly, the amount of blood in his head making him dizzy. That, added with his racing heart, and the overwhelming heat surfacing his skin, and sparking his nerves, was enough to make him feel like he was walking on air for the rest of the night.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was not in the original story, which is why it took me a little longer to get out. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

There was just something about Yuugi Motou.

Maybe it was his smile. Two straight sets of pearly-white teeth framed by perfect pink lips. Maybe it was his voice, the soft pitch or the gentle way he spoke. Or maybe it was just everything mixed together. His beauty, the highlight of blue in his eyes that reminded Yami of an island ocean mixed with a thousand purple pearls, the curve of his smile, the set of his mouth, the shape of his lips. Maybe the diamond-like quality of his eyes or the sun gold fringe falling over his forehead.

He wasn't exactly sure what it was about Yuugi, but whatever it was, it drove Yami crazy.

* * *

--

* * *

"So, Bakura tells me you have a little crush on one of your students?"

Yami snapped his gaze to his roommate, eyes narrowing. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, Ryou, but I'm afraid he misinformed you. That type of relationship is typically frowned upon in society." He made a face. "Not to mention illegal."

"You're lying, Yami," Ryou said, squinting his eyes. "I can see it written all over your face. So spill," he ordered. "What's her name?"

Yami sighed and looked down at his drink, frowning. "_His_ name."

Ryou leaned back straight in his seat and blinked. "I didn't know you were--"

"You never asked."

He thought about this. "Touche," he assented, then cupped his drink in his hands, white locks falling over his cheeks.

Yami watched him, raking a hand through his tri-colored hair. He brought his hand back down to the side of his face, propped his elbow on the table, and leaned on it for support. "Ryou," he said, gaining his friend's attention once more. "I've worked so hard to get this job. I can't ruin it by getting involved with a student." He moved his hand to rest it over his eyes. "Ra, what am I going to do?"

Ryou brought the rim of his cup to his lips, then stopped. He raised an eyebrow in Yami's direction. "Is this more than just a crush, Yami?"

"No."

The reply was quick and clipped, and it was followed by an awkward silence that had both roommates focusing on nothing but there drinks. Ryou chanced a look at Yami and exhaled deeply when he saw the other's brows knitted together in deep thought. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped when he noticed a lanky blond approach the table.

"Yams?"

Almost instantly, Yami snapped his eyes up to lock onto his grinning student. "Katsuya?"

"Hey man," Honda interjected, coming up behind Jou. "What are you doing at Burger World?"

Yami sat a little straighter in his chair, and chuckled. "Well, I know its hard to believe, but teachers need to eat, too."

"Yeah," Jou said, smiling sheepishly. "It's just weird. You bein' so young and all. It's like you're one of us."

"Thanks, Katsuya, but unfortunately, I'm still your teacher." Yami's eyes darted around the area, before coming back to rest on Jou. "Where's Yuugi? I would think you three were inseparable."

Jou glanced towards the line. "Oh, he's--"

"Mr. Atemu?"

Yami looked beside Honda, and smiled when he saw Yuugi's surprised face. "Hey, Yuugi. Nice to see you here."

"You, too," Yuugi murmured, blushing a little. He looked up at his friends. "The food's at the table."

"Wow, that was fast," Honda commented.

Jou agreed with the brunet, and then turned back to Yami. "Well, see ya in class tomorrow, Yams."

Yami nodded. "See you all tomorrow," he said, and as they walked away, Ryou leaned forward with great interest as Yami's eyes followed Yuugi all the way to the table.

"He's the one," Ryou said, a statement, not a question.

Yami didn't respond, just turned to look out the window. Clouds dusted over the sky in heavy shades of gray, a rainstorm in the making.

"Well, no wonder you're infatuated with him," Ryou continued. "He's pretty, Yami."

Yami grunted, and turned back to his roommate. "I wouldn't say infatuated, Ryou." He glanced at Yuugi, and smiled despite himself. "And yes, he is very pretty, but that's not the only reason I'm drawn to him. He's just so...I don't know...amazing." Yami sighed and ruffled his hair. "I don't know why I'm even trying to explain it to you."

Ryou shrugged. "Because you need to explain it to someone, and I hardly think that Bakura would sit and listen to your problems."

Yami snorted. "He'd probably tell me to go fuck myself and call it a day."

The doe-eyed man nodded. "Probably." He then glanced at the time, and put his cup back down on the table. "Speaking of the devil, I have to get going. I'm meeting Bakura back at the apartment."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Do I even want to come home?"

A playful glare stole across Ryou's features. "We're just going to the movies," he said, offering him a genuine smile. They exchanged a few more words, before Ryou walked out of the small burger joint. When the other was gone, Yami glanced at his watch. He should be heading back soon, too. If he hurried, then he might be able to catch the bus.

Finishing the rest of his drink, Yami leaned back in his chair, and glanced back to Yuugi's table. Then he got up, and left.

* * *

--

* * *

Yami sighed for the ninth time in the last five minutes. The bus was late. And it was raining. Pouring, actually. He was grateful that he had brought his umbrella, which he held over his head to protect him from the downpour. He had been at the bus stop outside of Burger World for the last twenty minutes, and still there was no sign of a bus.

That's when a flash of gold caught his eye, and he turned his head to see Yuugi walking down the street, jacket over his head as he attempted to shield himself from the onslaught of rain. Yami looked up at his umbrella over his head, then back to Yuugi's huddled form. He thought about what he should do, examined the pros and cons, and weighed his options. He knew what he should do, and he knew what felt right to do.

In the end, the two didn't have the same conclusion, and so he chose one. And it was then, with a drawn-out sigh, that he got up and ran to catch up to Yuugi, who blinked and looked up at him. "Forget your umbrella?" he asked, smiling.

Yuugi laughed as he glanced up at Yami's umbrella resting over both of their heads. "Yeah," Yuugi muttered. "I'm not the brightest sometimes."

Yami shook his head as they began to walk, their shoes clicking against the wet pavement. "Oh, I don't believe that," he said.

Yuugi giggled, and stuffed his hands in his pocket to protect them from the chill of the rain. "So," he said casually, "who was that you were eating with, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course I don't mind," Yami responded. "That was one of my roommates."

"Oh," Yuugi said. "So you live with him?"

"Yes, I do." Yami looked down at him. "What about you, Yuugi? Who do you live with?"

"My grandfather," was the quiet reply. "He owns the game shop down the street."

Yami nodded. "And your parents?" he asked.

Yuugi looked up to meet Yami's eyes, and smiled softly. "They died when I was little."

"Oh." Yami bit his lip, regretting that he had asked Yuugi in the first place. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, shaking his head. "I barely remember it."

"Well," Yami murmured gently, "I'm sure they'd be proud."

Yuugi's face broke out into a grin. "Thanks."

Neither had realized that they had stopped, and when Yuugi looked over his shoulder at the shop behind him, he smiled slightly. "Well, this is my stop." He turned back to Yami. "Thank you, Mr. Atemu."

The elder nodded. "No problem, Yuugi." He went to walk away, but his feet had chosen that particular moment to become attached to the ground. Yuugi, evidently, was in the same predicament, for he did not move an inch, either.

"Uh," Yuugi began softly, "...do you want to come in? You know...until the rain stops."

"I..." Yami hesitated. It was an innocent request, but he knew all to well that his acceptance would only lead to his demise. If he thought for a second that Yuugi didn't return his feelings then it would have been a lot less difficult to say yes. However, he knew the younger did. He wasn't stupid. The beautiful blush that would grace Yuugi's face whenever he caught his eye, or the way Yuugi smiled at him, the way he spoke to him. And that was exactly why he couldn't accept the offer. He couldn't. It was wrong, it was illegal, and it would end his career. "Oh, no. I, um, have to get back to the apartment."

Yuugi nodded slowly, understanding. "Oh, okay."

It was silent for another moment, both unsure as to whether they should walk away, or stay. Yami was the first to move, finally gaining function over his feet again. However, before he could comprehend his actions, he moved in the opposite direction of what his brain was telling him. Instead of walking away, Yami leaned down and tilted his head, and Yuugi's warm lips met his in a rash and impulsive need-- a need to feel each other, inside and out.

Yuugi let his eyes slide close and poured his very self into the kiss. He reached up to wrap one of his arms around the other's neck, as his other hand came up to rest on Yami's cheek, the older's golden bangs swaying over his fingertips. Suddenly they were so close that they could hear each other's heart beating against their chests, in perfect sync. Their lips were pressed full against the other's, neither moving, but instead, they just let themselves get lost in each other, a burst of heat spreading throughout their bodies, igniting an inferno, lighting a fire, striking a match, that sparked in them an emotion that made them feel truly alive for the first time in their lives.

Yami pulled away from Yuugi to see him opening his bright purple eyes, a luscious pink dusting over the younger's porcelain cheeks. They both breathed out shakily as the initial bliss began to wear off, and realization came tumbling back down.

"I have to go," Yami whispered suddenly. And that was all he said, before he began walking away.

Yuugi didn't try to stop him, and he didn't respond, just nodded as his thoughts consumed him and forced him into a space so tight that he could barely breathe. Now, as he watched Yami walk down the street and away from his arms, he was sure. Now, there was no doubt or uncertainty. He had seen it in Yami's eyes, he had felt it in his touch, he had heard it in his voice. And now that he was sure, Yuugi would stop at nothing until Yami let him show the elder just how much he cared.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Each and every one means the world to me. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it. =)

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

The next day in class, Yami passed out an exam. He explained that it was long, but that the questions were relatively simple. It was a good opportunity to boost your grade, especially if you were borderline flunking due to Mrs. Hitori's beloved pop quizzes and periodic projects and essays.

After being completely ignored in homeroom, Yuugi was well-prepared when he entered his English class that afternoon, dressed in a casual pair of brown khaki shorts and white top. School uniform or not, it was too hot to wear pants and a jacket today. And, by the look of it, more than half of the class agreed with him.

Yami didn't even look up at him when he had walked in, and every now and then, Yuugi would glance up from his test and frown at Yami's stiff posture, all of his attention centered on whatever the hell it was he was reading. Yuugi sighed, turning his gaze to the empty desk beside him. Anzu was still absent, her cold growing progressively worse over the last 24 hours. Yuugi had promised to come visit her after school today, but right now, he was too upset to think of anyone, or anything else for that matter, besides Yami.

When he had tried to talk to the elder in homeroom, Yami had merely said that he was busy and would talk to him later. However, from the intense look on Yami's face, it didn't really look like he was in a talking mood. So, with another sigh, Yuugi turned his attention back to his already completed test. He refused to hand it in. Not just yet, anyways. Yami may have known a lot about him, whether from reading his journal entries or from just casual conversation. But if there was one thing that Yami didn't know, it was just how persistent he could be.

* * *

--

* * *

After reading up to the sixth chapter of his book, Yami glanced at the clock, noting that there were only ten minutes left of class. He closed his book, only after saving his page with his favorite bookmark, and pocketed his reading classes. When he stood upright, he flattened the wrinkles in his white dress shirt with his palms, and then set about circulating the classroom, leaning over each of his students to check up on their progress and to answer any questions that they might have.

Yuugi didn't notice that Yami had moved, too busy with signing his name in different types of cursive to determine which of his signatures he liked better. So, he was surprised when Yami leaned over him, placing his hands on either side of his desk. "Almost done?" Yami asked quietly.

Yuugi nodded slowly, and when the other went to pull away, he leaned back and turned his head to whisper into the shell of Yami's ear.

"We need to talk," Yuugi said, his voice a murmur.

Yami shuddered, Yuugi's breath hot against his skin, the boy's lips as soft as silk. He hunched forward more, so that to everybody else, it just looked like Yami was helping Yuugi with a question. He made sure to keep his voice low and steady.

"Don't, Yuugi," he whispered. "Don't make me do this."

Yuugi narrowed his eyes and raised his head back up. "I'm not making _you _do anything, Yami."

A fiery glare stole across Yami's features. It was the first time that Yuugi had ever called him by his first name. And it was the first time that Yuugi had ever showed a trait besides kindness, sweetness, or optimism, though, unbekownst to Yuugi, Yami had always known that he had a defiant spark. No one could be that gentle and soft-spoken _all_ the time.

He also had to wonder how was it that Yuugi was able to make his stomach flutter simply by whispering his name?

"You don't know how hard this is for me, Yuugi," Yami said quietly, closing his eyes to gather his patience or maybe his sanity, his sense of morals. He wasn't sure what he was looking for anymore.

At the other's strained words, Yuugi's facial expression softened. "It doesn't have to be," he whispered. "This — _us _— it doesn't have to be hard."

Yami sighed, opening his eyes and meeting Yuugi's gaze. "There is no _us_, Yuugi. I am your teacher. You are my student. That's it."

The smaller bristled. "You can't kiss me, and then say that's it, Yami. It doesn't work that way."

Yami's right eye twitched, as he exhaled a deep breath. "You _are_ always stubborn."

Yuugi didn't reply. He simply crossed his arms and continued to watch Yami with narrowed eyes. And so, with a defeated sigh, Yami moved away from Yuugi, and walked back to his desk, sitting down in his chair. He opened his book back up, trying to ignore Yuugi's eyes burning a hole into his head.

It wasn't a minute later that the bell rang, everybody jumping at the unexpected noise. Students hurried up to Yami's desk, tossing their tests papers in what was supposed to be a neat pile. Jou was now bouncing back over to Yuugi, having just handed in his test. "Hey, we're goin' to da arcade. You comin'?"

Yuugi looked up from packing his bag and shook his head. "No, I promised Anzu I'd go visit her. Maybe I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay, Yuug'," Jou said, grinning brightly when Honda appeared next to him. "Wanna race?"

"Don't even think about it, Katsuya," Yami said, his eyes still glued to his book. "If you break your ankle jumping out the window then guess who gets blamed for it?"

"Eh, the gardener?"

Yami glanced up at Jou through his bangs. "Me."

"Oh, fine then, Yams. We'll jus' go through the door like 'normal' people," Jou said, emphasizing his annoyance with the help of air quotes.

"Thank you," Yami replied, his eyes returning to his book.

Jou nodded and turned back to Yuugi, shooting his shorter friend a smile. "Well, catcha later, Yuug'!"

Yuugi waved. "Bye, you two."

"See ya!" Honda called over his shoulder, dashing out of the classroom door with Jou hot on his trail.

Yuugi watched the door for a moment before scanning the classroom. A few other students were passing in their tests or packing up, so he decided to remain in his seat until the room thinned out. He didn't have to wait too long, his fellow peers anxious to go home and pass out on their couches or beds or even maybe the front porch where Jou had fallen asleep once after a long day of school. You could imagine Yuugi's surprise when he opened his front door to friend his blond friend sprawled across his stairs.

Yuugi sighed at the memory, and when he realized that there were only a few more students left, loitering near the door, he stood up and walked down the steps. He crossed the floor without hesitation, stopping only when he was standing directly in front of Yami's desk. He placed his paper on top of the stack of tests, and then he stood there, his eyes trained on Yami's face.

But Yami refused to look at him, the scarlet pupils staring a little _too_intensely at the book in his hands. As the last student walked out, the door shut close with an audible click, signaling to the two males that they were now the only ones left in the room. It was only after a good five minutes later that Yami put his book aside and sighed, lifting his gaze to meet Yuugi's own.

Yuugi had taken on an offensive stance, his hands by his sides and his eyes darkened to a shade of indigo. Yami decided to remain on the defensive.

"Yuugi—"

"Yami," was the curt reply.

Yami sighed. Yuugi obviously wasn't going to make this any easier. In fact, the boy seemed pretty hell-bent on making this as hard as he possibly could. Standing to his feet, Yami circled his desk, coming to a stop when he stood beside Yuugi, facing him. Slowly, he leaned back against his desk, his palms holding his weight as his fingers curled around the edge of the wooden structure, and crossed his ankles. Yuugi gazed at him curiously.

"Yuugi, I apologize for my actions yesterday," Yami started, not realizing that he had already made a fatal mistake. "They were uncalled for—"

"Don't apologize to me."

Yami shook his head. "I need to, Yuugi."

"But do you want to?"

"What?"

Yuugi shifted his weight onto one leg, his hip leaning out to the side. "Are you saying sorry to me because you honestly regret what happened or because you think you should be sorry?"

Yami opened his mouth, closed it, and clenched his jaw. "This isn't a game, Yuugi."

Yuugi sighed loudly. "I know it's not."

"Then stop being hard-headed, Yuugi," Yami snapped. "You're smart, I know you are. You know as well as I do that nothing can come of us."

"Because I am your student?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Yami sighed.

"And you are my teacher?"

Yami gave him a tired look. "Yuugi--"

"Well, I don't think that's a good enough reason," Yuugi said honestly. He moved forward, until he was standing beside Yami. Then he turned, and pushed himself up to sit on Yami's desk.

Yami shook his head, and looked at him. "It's a perfect reason, Yuugi."

"You're only five years older than me," Yuugi pointed out. "It might sound like a lot now, but it's really not. If a fourty-three-year-old is dating a thirty-eight-year-old, no one would consider that wrong."

Despite himself, a muscle ticked in Yami's cheek, and he found himself smiling lightly. "Yes, but I am not fourty-three, and you are not thirty-eight," he said. "I am twenty-two, and you are seventeen. Most people would find fault in a relationship like that."

"I don't," Yuugi replied quietly.

"Well, if you wrote the laws then I guess we'd be all set," Yami said. He pushed himself off the desk and turned to face Yuugi. "But, since you do not, I have to follow them how they are."

Yuugi smiled, moving his palms behind him and leaning back. "And what exactly does the law state?"

Yami caught the glow in Yuugi's eye before he heard the tone in his voice. Yuugi was challenging him. A smirk flickered across Yami's face. "Well, first off, you are a minor, Yuugi. You're not even considered an adult by law, which means you have no business being with one. Secondly, no matter how old you are, teacher-student relationships are forbidden."

Yuugi pursed his lips. "Now, are you sure they're forbidden?" he asked. "Maybe they're just frowned upon."

Yami chuckled. "No, homosexuality is frowned upon," he said, and then he leaned forward slightly. "A relationship between you and I is forbidden."

Yuugi nodded slowly, and sat up straight again. "Well, that's no fair."

"Life's no fair, Yuugi."

"I know," he said. "But..." he hesitated, then breathed out gently. "I don't graduate for another year. It's not a guarantee that you'll still be here, or that you'll still even be interested for that matter." Yuugi looked up at Yami through his bangs. "What if now is the only chance we have?"

Yami opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he realized that he didn't have one. Yuugi was right. A year was a long time for someone their age. A lot of things change, and who was to say that someone else wouldn't come in the picture during that time and sweep Yuugi off his feet, with Yami being powerless to do anything. Did he really want to throw away the one chance they had to make something of their relationship? Was it worth all the reprucussions they would have to endure if anyone found out? But, on the other hand, what if it all turned out great? What if Yuugi turned out to be all he ever needed? And what if he turned out to be all Yuugi ever wanted?

In truth, Yuugi's words really got to him. And it was with a soft sigh that Yami let the tips of his fingers fall on the side of Yuugi's warm cheeks, heated by his blush, and trace the soft texture tenderly, trailing upwards and running his fingers through Yuugi's silky-smooth, golden locks and then back down the side of his face. Yami hesitated slightly when his fingertips brushed over Yuugi's lips, before cupping his chin and leaning forward to capture Yuugi's perfect pink lips.

They moved without knowing, as if everything they were supposed to do was already programmed into their minds, a script that they had memorized. Yuugi moaned at the heat resonating from Yami's pores, enveloping his body in a tight blanket of warmth. Yami took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Yuugi's willing mouth, relishing in the sweet taste of the one pressed up against him. His breath hitched in the back of his throat when Yuugi encircled his arms around his neck, and wrapped his legs around his waist. Yami didn't waste anytime; he brought one hand to rest of the small of Yuugi's back, rubbing the distinct curve with his fingers in circular motions, his other hand slipping under Yuugi's khaki shorts and up his outter thigh. Yuugi mewled into Yami's mouth at the pleasant sensation while Yami took immense pleasure in having the other's smooth skin under his fingertips. Reflexively, Yuugi tightened his hands into Yami's silky locks, the tresses wrapping around his fingers.

By the time Yami pulled away, Yuugi's cheeks were flushed red, his lips parted slightly as soft pants blew past them. He looked at Yami through half-lidded eyes, his amethyst jewels dazed. The look nearly made Yami lose what scraps of control he was managing to hold onto. Never had he seen anything more tempting than the stunning being pressing against him. He tried to pull away, to stop what was happening, but the moment Yuugi rolled his hips against his own, he completely lost control, his last shred of reason leaving him.

He pushed Yuugi back against his desk, his tests papers falling to the ground along with his book and anything else that had the misfortune of being on it. Yuugi's legs remained around his waist as he ran his hand under the hem of Yuugi's shirt and up over the boy's chest. His lips pulled and pushed against Yuugi's in kisses full of fervor and protection and adoration. And when Yami tried to pull away for air, Yuugi followed him, keeping his lips pressed hard against Yami's as he poured every emotion he could into it.

Yami reached for the collar of Yuugi's shirt, intent on slipping the piece of fabric over Yuugi's head, only to stop abruptly at the sharp knock that resonated through the classroom door.

Realization set in, along with an overwhelming sense of panic. Without a moment's hesitation, Yami pulled away from Yuugi and stood to his feet, straightening out his shirt once more with his hands.

"Hello! Janitor! Is someone still using this room?"

Yami made sure that Yuugi was off his desk and standing beside him before answering. "Yes." He coughed. "I'll be done in a few minutes. I'm just gathering my things."

"Okay then, I'll come back."

Yuugi waited patiently, till he could no longer hear the janitor's footsteps, before he turned to Yami. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again when Yami beat him to it.

"Get out, Yuugi," Yami whispered, his voice shaky as he covered his eyes with a trembling hand.

Yuugi instinctively reached out for the other. He wanted to soothe him, to comfort him, to tell him that it was okay. "Yami—"

"Get out!"

Yuugi took a step back, his hand falling back to his side. He narrowed his eyes. "Fine, Yami," he said. "But you can't deny that there is _something_ between us, and you certainly can't deny what just happened."

With that, Yuugi grabbed his bag and walked out, slamming the door shut with unnecessary force.

Yami stood there for a while, breathing in and out in a calming manner until his heart rate returned to normal. He let his hand slide off his face and stared at the door.

Oh, Ra, he was so stupid. What the _hell_ was he thinking? How could he lose control like that? He let himself give into his selfish desires, and he could have lost everything over a pretty pair of violet eyes.

But even as the thought processed in his mind, Yami knew that it wasn't true. Yuugi was a lot more than a pretty face. He was complex and multi-dimensional. Everything about him had Yami wanting to know more, to feel more. And just when you thought you had Yuugi all figured out, you find you were wrong.

And Yuugi was right. Yami couldn't deny it. He couldn't deny his attraction for the younger male. He had been trying to since the moment he saw him; since his very first day. And he couldn't deny that he wanted Yuugi, wanted him in ways that he knew were wrong. He couldn't deny that he wanted Yuugi around him every second of every day; or that he loved nothing more than to just sit and talk to him, to make him blush and laugh and smile; or that anytime someone so much as touched Yuugi, he fueled with jealousy. He couldn't deny any of it. But he could damn-well try.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all those who reviewed!!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The day after was tense, the air thick with things they both left unsaid. They didn't speak a word to each other until the last bell rang and they were once again left alone. It was quiet for a while, Yuugi watching the trees sway outside the window he sat by, and Yami reading chapters in his book at his desk. The movement had been sudden, and neither had known who had made it, but somehow Yuugi had wound up in the warm blanket of Yami's embrace, nestled protectively in between those comforting arms that held him tight. Yami had been first to speak, voicing apologies that Yuugi didn't want to hear. And when he was done, Yuugi had leaned forward and kissed him, and for once, the younger actually believed that actions spoke louder than words.

The following two weeks had been nothing short of absolute hell. It had started that afternoon; the day that Yuugi had finally figured out that his life was about to take a drastic turn, a sudden and unexpected change from everything that was deemed normal. It was a twist of fate that Yuugi welcomed with open arms, and one that Yami wanted nothing more than to push away into the darkness in a desperate attempt to hide it not only from himself but from other watchful eyes.

The past fourteen days had been draining on them both; emotionally and mentally. If they weren't fighting with each other, then they were touching each other, kissing the other's lips, brushing the other's cheeks. And then it would start all over again, like a cycle, and they would once again be at each other's throats. It wasn't so much that they enjoyed arguing. On the contrary, they both hated it. But the contradicting perspectives on their blossoming relationship were too great and burdensome to ignore. While Yami was under firm belief that they were both threading thin, practically non-existent ice, Yuugi was positive that neither their age nor their positions mattered. Every day, Yami would tell him that it was wrong, that they couldn't continue this, that they should wait. But no matter how many times Yami said it, at the end of the day, he always came back to Yuugi and surrendered to the boy's gentle kisses and loving touches.

It was now dark; the sun long since disappeared as the moon took its place high in the night sky, stars dusting the dark abyss like diamonds. Yuugi tried to block out Anzu's chattering, his mind too busy turning over the events that took place earlier that day. He rolled onto his stomach on her bed—after kindly kicking her out of it, leaving her to sit in her computer chair—and stuffed his face into one of her white pillows with a loud sigh.

Today had been perfect. He and Yami had spent the entirety of homeroom talking and laughing about nothing in particular, just happy to be in each other's presence. School had come and gone, and, just like every day the past two weeks, Yuugi had stayed after English class until every single last person was gone, leaving him with Yami so that they could express their true feelings in the secrecy and safety of the classroom. Yuugi could remember every moment like it was some wild fantasy; one that he held onto with his every fiber, afraid that it might slip through his fingers.

After Yami had locked the door—something the elder had done ever since the first time they were almost caught— he walked over to Yuugi, the boy sitting on his desk with the same smile that he loved. Yami reached out to him, held his face in his hands, brushed his cheeks with his thumbs and murmured sweet words against Yuugi's supple lips.

It was wonderful, being able to tell Yami how much he adored him and being able to hear the words in return. It was lovely, the way Yami's eyes always held a distinct shine when they were alone, cut off from the rest of the world as they set about building one of their own. It was breathtaking, the way Yami ignited feelings that Yuugi didn't even know existed, his age having shielded him from experiencing, understanding, and appreciating the true feelings of devotion.

He wasn't prepared for the inferno of emotions that burned his skin every time Yami touched him, because no one had ever taught him what it really felt like to fall in love with somebody. The happiness that surged through his veins and made his heart skip a beat whenever Yami looked at him with that fire in his eyes was unreal. It was terrifying, needing to be around someone so much, as if they were your lifeline. The emotions were non-stop, and some days, it drained Yuugi entirely. But it was beautiful, all the same.

And then, of course, the moment shattered, simply by Yami uttering the same words that Yuugi had heard every single day those past two weeks.

"He said we can't be together because he's my teacher," Yuugi groaned into the pillow. He kicked his feet back and forth, hitting the bed in to emphasize his agitation, not caring if he looked like a five-year-old while doing it. "You know, he thinks that the more times he says it, the better chance he'll actually believe what he's saying. I know he doesn't want to tell me 'no', but he thinks he has to."

"I--"

"I swear, he's the most confusing man in the world, Anzu. One minute, he tells me I'm beautiful, and that he wants me to be with him, and how I brighten his day, then the next he becomes all 'morals this' and 'righteous that'. Argh!"

Anzu sighed from her spot on her chair and gazed at him sympathetically. She smiled a little. "You know, Yuugi, I don't think I've ever seen you get so worked up over someone before."

Yuugi's reply was muffled, his face buried deep into the pillow, but Anzu didn't ask him to repeat it. Instead, she just continued to talk to him in a comforting tone. "Just put yourself in his shoes, Yuugi. You're not even eighteen, yet."

Yuugi glanced up from the pillow wearily. "So?"

"So," she continued, "he could get in a lot of trouble if someone found out, like the school administration."

Yuugi huffed. "No one's going to find out, Anzu. I wouldn't tell anybody, and I know that he wouldn't either."

"But he doesn't know that no one will find out for sure, Yuugi," the brunette explained. "Maybe he just doesn't want to take the chance."

Yuugi frowned at her words, his eyes softening as he turned his head to the side to gaze at her, a saddened expression masking his usually bright face. "You should hear the way he talks to me when we're alone," he whispered, a small smile falling onto his face. "He makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world, like I'm priceless to him." He sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders. "Granted, I don't sparkle in the sunlight or anything but—"

"Yuugi—"

"Do you agree with him, Anzu?" Yuugi asked, his voice quiet. He turned his eyes towards the ground so that she could not see how much he was hurting. "Do you think it's wrong for us to be together?"

Anzu shook her head. "I didn't say that, Yuugi," she said softly. "I'm just saying that maybe you're not taking time to consider where he's coming from. This is his career we're talking about."

Yuugi pushed his weight up with his hands so that he was now sitting straight up on the bed. He looked at her, amethyst eyes shining with a light, glossy sheen. "I just…want to be with him, Anzu," he murmured. "I don't understand why that's so wrong." He used the back of his hand to wipe away tears that he didn't want to acknowledge. "I don't."

It took only a moment for Anzu to stand up and walk over to the bed, sitting down on the very edge of it. She opened her arms and, just like when they were little, Yuugi crawled into them, tucking his head under her chin. He closed his eyes, and imagined the sister that he never had but that Anzu always was.

"It'll work out, Yuugi," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "I promise."

"What if it doesn't?" he murmured. "What am I supposed to do?"

Anzu sighed, closing her eyes, her body swaying back and forth soothingly. She opened her mouth several times but closed it before she could utter a single word. For once in her life, she didn't know what to say.

* * *

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

(1) I wonder if any of you Twilight fans caught the reference I made to it this chapter.

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The throbbing in his head had yet to subside, and he was sure that if he took any more aspirins then he would be in the ER with a surgeon pumping his stomach. True, the last month had been stressful, achingly so, but yesterday had taken the cake, if that's how the expression tells it.

Not only had he and Yuugi gotten into an argument again, but his roommates were starting to piss him off. While one mocked his current predicament, the other one was being overly-helpful. The night had ended with a round of curses and screams, and with him getting absolutely no sleep.

_"Why don't you just wait until he graduates?" his roommate had asked._

But Ryou just didn't understand, and Yami didn't try to explain it to him in detail. The former didn't know Yuugi and he didn't know how impossible Yuugi made it for Yami to stay away from him.

_"Well, if you can't stay away from him when he's around, why don't you just transfer schools for a year?"_

Though Yami knew that Ryou was just trying to be helpful, he couldn't help but be utterly annoyed by the question. Did no one understand? Yami couldn't leave Yuugi now. The mere thought alone made him shudder with apprehension. Yuugi's smiling face was the reason he came to school early, his sweet cider voice the reason he always called on him in class, his silky, colored locks the reason he loved to rake his fingers through his hair. If he didn't have that, then what would he look forward to every morning?

Yami blinked out of his thoughts when a rose-red apple, shaped to the utmost perfection with the gentle curves of Yuugi's waist, came into view. He titled his head upwards until he was looking into a pair of shining purple gems, the same ones that had been haunting his dreams for weeks on end. Yami returned his gaze to the apple in Yuugi's outstretched hand and cocked his head. "Is there poison in it?" he asked suspiciously. He took the offered fruit and scanned it with his eyes.

Yuugi's face broke out in a brilliant grin as he leaned down, propping his elbows on Yami's desk and overlapping his hands to cradle his chin. "Now, why would you think that, Yami?" he asked, his voice sweeter than honey.

Yami raised an eyebrow and eyed him curiously. Slowly, he put the fruit aside, and then placed his arms on his desk, leaning forward slightly, a small smile on his lips. "Oh, I don't know, Yuugi," he said coyly. "Maybe because the last time I talked to you, you told me that I was the most frustrating man in the entire universe and then proceeded to storm out and slam the door."

Yuugi's grin widened, and he reached over to tap the other's nose with a small giggle. "You're so silly, Yami." He glanced to the side and picked up the apple. With his eyes locking with Yami's own curious rubies, Yuugi put the apple to his lips and took a bite out of it, his lips turned upwards into a smirk. He placed it back on Yami's desk. "And besides," Yuugi purred, leaning forward on the desk until his breath ghosted over Yami's face. He gazed at Yami, a few golden locks falling over his eyes. "I couldn't poison you," he whispered, using the tip of his tongue to lick Yami's lips. "I would miss you too much, _Mr. Atemu_," he murmured.

At that moment, the doorknob jingled, and Yuugi quickly pulled away from Yami and walked over to his desk just as the first bit of students trickled into the classroom. Yami followed his retreating form, eyes wide and headache completely gone. It was that instant that he decided that Yuugi addressing him by his last name was a bad idea--a very, _very_ bad idea. Especially if he was going to use _that_ tone while saying it. He cursed to himself. How was it that Yuugi always knew exactly which one of his buttons to press?

"Hey, Yams!" Jou's voice was like thunder, sudden and unexpected and god-awfully loud. "Guess what? I finished my poem last night and, let me just say, I think I outdid myself."

Yami turned from Yuugi's indigo-shaded eyes to stare at Jou, who stood proudly by his side. He blinked a few times. "Uh, what?"

"Eh, you okay, man?" Honda inquired from his spot beside Jou. "You look a little flushed. You got a fever?"

"Um, no." Yami coughed lightly. "Thank you, I'm fine."

Jou raised an eyebrow. "Ya sure?"

"Positive." Yami gestured towards their seats. "I got to take attendance now but we'll talk in class, okay?"

Jou beamed. "Okay!"

Yami sighed in relief when the two took their seats, waving hello to Anzu as the brunette walked past him and to her seat. He shot Yuugi a small glare, but the boy only flashed him a charming smile before turning to Anzu and engaging in a quiet conversation.

Yami glanced back down at the attendance list and marked off who was absent. That out of the way, Yami pushed it aside and picked up his apple, taking a bite out of it, and smirking when he caught Yuugi's lingering gaze.

When the homeroom bell rang with a loud shriek, Yuugi snapped his attention back to Anzu as everyone scurried out of their seats and rushed out of the door.

"See you in History, Yuugi," Anzu said, waving at him.

Yuugi nodded and the brunette walked off, following Jou and Honda out the door. Yuugi trailed behind the group of students, stopping short when he got to Yami's desk. It was only when the last student left that Yami stood up and reached over his desk, cupping Yuugi's face in his hand so that the petal-soft lips protruded slightly. Yuugi glared at him but Yami leveled it with one of his own.

"You are going to be the death of me," Yami whispered harshly.

Yuugi pushed the offending hand away and grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about, Yami."

The elder rolled his eyes but smiled at him anyways. He bent down a little, just enough to press a soft kiss against Yuugi's lips. "Have a good day, little one. I'll see you last period, okay?"

Yuugi opened his eyes, not aware that he had closed them, and sighed. "Okay, Yami," he said quietly. He leaned forward and kissed him again; reluctant to leave this man he adored so much. Yami smiled into the kiss, brushing the back of his fingers against Yuugi's cheek.

"I'll miss you, too," Yami chuckled, slowly pulling away. He pressed another kiss to Yuugi's forehead and then shooed him towards the door, ignoring the smaller's protests. Yuugi whined but he eventually gave in, and reached for the door, stepping back in surprise when it opened all its own.

There, in the threshold, stood a young woman, tall and straight, her black hair pulled back into a tight bun behind her head, a few loose strands falling over her pale face. A gray skirt reached down to her knees, a white dress shirt adorning her torso.

"Oh, hi Ms. Wong," Yuugi greeted with a small smile.

She looked down at him through a slim pair of glasses. "Hello, Yuugi," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be getting to class? You're going to be late."

"I'm sorry--"

"It isn't his fault," Yami interrupted. "He was helping me out with something." The scarlet eyes turned to Yuugi, and he jerked his head in the direction of the door. "Go ahead, Yuugi."

Yuugi nodded, mumbling a quiet goodbye to both of them before slipping out of the door. Ms. Wong watched him leave and then looked back at Yami, who was clearing off his desk.

"He stays after your class a lot," she said aloud.

Yami shrugged, continuing to place his papers inside his briefcase. "He stays for extra help sometimes."

"Really? Huh. The last I knew, Yuugi was excelling in all his classes."

"He's intelligent," Yami said off-handedly, only partially listening to the woman.

"Yes," Ms. Wong agreed. Her gaze flickered back to the door. "He's cute too, isn't he?"

At that, Yami tensed slightly, his full attention falling on the current conversation, the remark igniting both his protective and jealous streak. He turned to her, his face emotionless. "Is there something you need, Ms. Wong?" he asked, the annoyance in his tone seeping through his words.

She didn't seem to mind the abrupt shift in topic, for both of them knew that she wasn't there to praise Yuugi for his multiple attributes. "Yes, actually, there is," she assented, walking closer to Yami. He remained stoic. "I was just curious as to why you have yet to take up my offer."

Yami chuckled, the sound bitter. He stared at her. "There is a reason that I do not respond to your _subtle_ hints, Ms. Wong," he said steadily. "I do not like to date people involved in my work." He picked up his briefcase from his desk and walked towards the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Ms. Wong, I have a class."

"Very well," she said, turning her gaze towards the window. "I just hope the same rule applies to your students, Mr. Atemu."

Yami stopped short, made sure he heard right, and then clenched his jaw. He turned at the door. "Are you insinuating something, Ms. Wong?" he asked, his voice so tight it was on the verge of snapping.

She looked back at him. "Oh no, of course not." She shrugged, smiling slightly. "I was just saying is all."

Yami narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, closing it when he came to the decision that she was not worth anything he had to say. And so with a sharp pivot, he turned and walked out of the door.

* * *

--

* * *

After writing the day's journal prompt on the board, Yami brushed his hands together, ridding himself of the white dust that the chalk left behind on his fingers. He made a mental note to invest in a white board as he ran through the lesson plan one more time.

He was more than pleased that the day had gone by fast and that he only had one period left to get through. His mind was tired, and he knew that his eyes showed it as well. He needed more than anything to go home and rest for he doubted that his students would appreciate him as much if he was cranky and sleep-deprived.

When the bell rang, Yami looked up and frowned upon noticing three empty seats, all located next to the window. He surveyed the rest of the classroom, observing his students settling in to their seats while chatting about the test they had last period. He took the opportunity, and walked up to Anzu, the girl sitting by herself by the windows with a concerned expression etched onto her features.

"Hello, Anzu."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Oh, hi, Mr. Atemu."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Yuugi, Jou, and Honda are, would you?" he inquired curiously.

Anuz nodded slowly. "They're at the nurse's office."

At that, Yami faltered but he regained his composure quickly, the reasonable part of his mind reminding him that he shouldn't act out of his teacher role. "Are they okay?" he asked, his voice steady, genuinely concerned.

"I think so," she said.

Yami nodded and let his eyes scan the classroom, noting with some degree of satisfaction that his students were still busying themselves in gossip. He looked back at Anzu. "Do you know what happened?"

She frowned slightly. "They got in a fight."

Yami's eyes widened at the words, his protectiveness of Yuugi immediately overriding his concern of remaining as indifferent as possible. "With whom?" he asked, his words slightly clipped.

"Ushio."

The name rang a vague bell in his head, and an image of one of his students from one of his other classes flashed through his mind's eye. He looked down at Anzu again and smiled. "Thank you, Anzu."

The brunette nodded. "Mr. Atemu," she called when Yami turned. The elder glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Yuugi's okay."

Yami stared at her for a moment, as if unsure whether or not to confirm what he was certain she already knew. After another second, he nodded. "Thanks, Anzu."

"No problem," she said. Then, she turned back to her journal and began writing down her entry.

He wished Anzu's reassuring words would have been enough and to some degree, they were. They weren't enough to stop him from worrying every time he looked at Yuugi's empty seat and didn't see his little one's glowing smile and brilliant eyes. But they were enough to get him through the period without having to excuse himself and go and check on Yuugi himself.

The end of class didn't come soon enough in his opinion, and when the bell did ring, he managed to get his things packed in record time. The nurse's office wasn't that difficult to find, and at the desk stood a young woman with golden curls tumbling down her back and framing her face. Her eyes were aimed downward as they scanned a document in her hand. The nametag pinned onto the upper right side of her white overcoat read 'Mai Valentine.'

"Can I help you?" she asked, without turning her gaze away from the paper.

"Yes, I'm looking for Yuugi."

She looked up, violet eyes examining him with scrutiny. "Are you his brother?"

"Oh, no!" Yami chuckled. "I'm his teacher and I heard that he and a few other students of mine were involved in a fight, and I'm just making sure they're okay."

At those words, she nodded in understanding. "Yuugi and Katsuya are quite popular among the faculty here."

"Hey, Ms. Valentine, what about me?!"

Yami turned at the protest and his eyes widened at the dark purple bruise circling Honda's left eye; the brunet currently sitting, arms crossed, on a long brown bench behind him.

"Oh, you too, Honda!" Mai smiled, putting the document in her hand into a yellow folder. She picked up a few medical supplies and walked out from behind the desk, placing them all in the free space on the bench.

"You alright there, Honda?" Yami inquired.

The teen grinned. "Nothing a good shower won't fix. Thanks for coming down to check on us though."

Mai nodded, pulling out a tube of cream and a small wad of cotton. "Not that many teachers are so concerned about their students." She smiled at him. "It's nice to see someone actually caring about them, Mr…uh—"

"Atemu," he said.

"Well, Mr. Atemu, it's nice to meet you," she said, dabbing Honda's eye with the white cream. She nodded towards the small hallway leading out of the main office. "Yuugi and Katsuya are in the first room to the left."

Yami nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Valentine."

"Oh, just Mai is fine."

He smiled. "Alright. Thank you, Mai."

He followed her instructions and found the room easily enough. He cracked the door open enough to slip inside, closing the wooden structure behind him. He immediately spotted Yuugi sitting in a chair besides the bed—which was currently occupied by Jou's sprawled form—his gaze on the floor and his legs kicking back and forth aimlessly. He didn't look up at the sound of the door, obviously too lost in his own thoughts to hear it. Yami quickly scanned him up and down, noticing with an intake of breath that the boy was perfectly unharmed.

"Yuugi?" he murmured softly.

Amethyst eyes looked up, surprised. "Yami?"

"Hey." Yami smiled at him and walked forward until he was standing directly in front of the other. He glanced towards the bed. "Is Katsuya okay?"

Yuugi looked at the blond and nodded. "Oh, he's fine. He's just sleeping." He returned his gaze to Yami and tilted his head. "Why are you here?"

Yami sighed. "Why do you think?" he said softly. He bent to one knee so that Yuugi was looking down at him and took the younger's face in his hands. He smiled slightly. "I thought someone hurt your beautiful face."

Yuugi nuzzled his cheek into Yami's hand, blushing lightly at the comment. "Thank you, Yami, for worrying about me but I'm fine. It was just Ushio. Every now and then, he lashes out and starts a fight with someone. Unfortunately for him, Jou and Honda were with me." He shrugged. "And I'm not completely helpless, either."

Yami chuckled. "I know you're not, Yuugi," he said. "I just worry about you sometimes. You mean a lot to me, you know. If you got hurt, I don't know--"

Yuugi silenced him with his lips and Yami wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, holding him tightly while at the same time wondering if there was something he could do to make it so that he never had to let go.

So many things weighed on his mind that he was sure if he didn't have Yuugi to hold onto then he might sink into a pool of his own self-doubt. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't anything ever just be _easy_? Why couldn't it be simple, just this once?

Yami pressed against Yuugi's lips harder, hoping that maybe it could take his mind off of everything. But, it didn't.

"Yuugi," Yami sighed quietly, pulling away only slightly. "We need to talk."

The younger shook his head vigorously in reply, his eyes fluttering open to peer into their crimson counterparts. "Please, Yami, not today." He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear Yami say that they couldn't be together, that they needed to stop this, because he knew as well as the other that Yami wanted this as much as he did.

"But Yuugi--"

"Please, Yami," Yuugi whispered, leaning forward and capturing Yami's lips with his own in a desperate attempt to stop the words from spilling. "Please."

Yami hesitated, at a standstill. His mind was conflicting with his heart, and he could feel the oncoming surges of a headache course through his skull. He had two options, a right and a wrong, and he had no idea which was which. He knew what he had to say, knew it like it was a script, knew it like it was engraved in his mind. But, he couldn't bring himself to speak the words.

And it was only because Yuugi meant the world to him that he let himself surrender to the boy's wishes.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Yuugi was pissed. No, scratch that. Yuugi was beyond pissed.

During the majority of the past week, Yami had finally succeeded in what he had been saying for over a month now; he had put an end to his sweet comments and gentle touches, and had treated Yuugi like he had all of his other students. Being deprived of Yami's attention alone was enough to send Yuugi to hell and back. And its not like they had gotten a chance to talk, either, since Yami was always slipping out of class as quickly as he could, usually out of the door before any one of his students. Not to mention that he had been increasingly late to homeroom, which meant that Yuugi didn't have a chance to talk to him before school. The part of him that wanted to give Yami the benefit of the doubt felt like the elder was ignoring him. The other part of him that had half a brain, knew that Yami was.

This was the reason why Yuugi had snuck out of his sixth period class a few minutes early, in hopes of catching Yami in his English class before any of the other students could interrupt them. He noticed with some level of satisfaction that Yami was in the classroom already, writing something on the board.

He closed the door behind him, and walked up to Yami's desk, knowing that the other was well aware of his presence. "So, are you just going to continue to ignore me?" he asked, cutting to the point.

Yami sighed, pausing in his writing. "Yuugi, I'm not—"

"Is pretending I don't exist the only way to please that delusional part of your brain that keeps telling you that we can't be together?"

"Damnit, Yuugi, what the hell do you expect me to do?!" he hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know, Yami, but not this! I..." he sighed, letting his guard down completely, his strength and desire to argue leaving him. "I miss you."

"Yuugi," Yami whispered, glancing over his shoulder. "I can't do this anymore." He looked back at the board. "I'm sorry."

Yuugi stared at him for a moment, making sure he'd heard right. When he confirmed the other's words—all pointed sharp like knives so that it cut his heart in two—to be real and not a sadistic figment of his imagination, he looked off to the side, pain glittering like jewels in his hurt amethyst eyes, which were now on the verge of tears.

"You know that I love you, right?" he uttered softly.

A sharp intake of breath was all he heard, before he sensed Yami turn around, the elder gazing at Yuugi, the shining irises still to the side at a downcast.

"Yuugi…" Yami choked, the murmur forcing Yuugi to raise his eyes.

They stared at each other, and Yami instinctively reached forward, only to pull his hand back when the classroom door opened, and a line of students flowed in. He let his eyes wander over to the chattering teens, before drifting back to Yuugi, who had already begun to turn away.

"Yuugi," he whispered, but either Yuugi didn't hear him or ignored him, for he continued walking to his desk. Soon enough, his friends trickled in and surrounded him, talking and laughing. He saw Yuugi smile at them, and nod occasionally at whatever it was they were telling him.

Yami frowned. Could they not see how upset he was? Could no one see how fake that smile was? That it didn't reach his beautiful eyes?

The bell sang loudly, signaling the beginning of class, but Yami's mind was at a blank, the words he had planned to say during class lost somewhere in the back of his head. He looked at the class, who all had attentive eyes glued to him, and sighed.

"Um...you guys can do whatever today, maybe try to get your poems finished up if you haven't already completed it. I have to take care of a few things. Behave until I get back," he said, then without another word, walked out the door.

Yuugi bit his lip as he watched the door close behind Yami's retreating form. He held back the urge to go after him, and instead, reached down in his bag, and pulled out a clean sheet of paper. Truth be told, he hadn't even begun his poem. How could he? The only thing he'd been thinking about the past two months was how to make this dysfunctional relationship with his teacher work.

Almost ten minutes into class, Anzu nudged him. "Hey, remember the vineyard we went to?"

Yuugi nodded distractedly. "What about it?"

"Well, a lot of people from town are going there today. Not really teens, more likely adults, but I heard that the owners set up a really nice little party in the garden area."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You should bring Mr. Atemu," she said. "It was a pretty relaxing place. He might loosen up a bit. He seems stressed lately."

_He's not the only one_. "Yeah," Yuugi said. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. He smiled. "Thanks, Anzu." When she nodded, Yuugi turned back to his empty sheet of paper and scribbled random phrases down, most of them not even making any sense. He didn't have the heart to write anything, for anything that he did write would only be about one thing, or in his case, one person. And, to be honest, he was too confused to form a single, coherent stanza.

Yami hadn't returned until a minute before the dismissal bell, and when he did slip back into the room, he wore a defeated expression, his usual stunning russet irises dull and tired.

"Everyone, remember that your poems are due tomorrow," he reminded, then let loose a sigh of relief when the bell rang.

The students scurried out like ants, anxious to get home on this dreary Thursday afternoon. Jou and Honda groaned, and muttered their goodbye's to their other two companions, before heading to detention for their latest stunt in the chemistry lab. Anzu shook her head, and turned back to Yuugi.

"So, call me, okay? You know, when you get home," she said.

Yuugi nodded. "I will."

The brunette smiled at him then turned and waved goodbye to Yami, who managed to flash her a small smile and return the gesture, before walking out. Yuugi, along with the last bit of students, packed up his belongings. When he finished, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the few steps, and, instead of stopping at Yami's desk like he usually did, he glided right past it. It was only after the room was empty, when he was at the door, that he stopped, turned, and caught Yami's gaze. "Come with me," he said.

"Where?" the elder inquired, but he had already grabbed his coat and briefcase, deciding that the answer was irrelevant. He would follow Yuugi to the end of the world if the boy so asked.

The younger eyed him curiously. "Does it matter?"

Yami couldn't help but smirk as he shrugged on his jacket. He looked over at the doorway, into Yuugi's expectant eyes. "No," he said, and Yuugi smiled. It was the first honest thing Yami had said all week.

* * *

--

* * *

The garden was filled to capacity with people, a lot of women and men in their middle twenties. A small porch was set up by the back, where tables and chairs were placed, a handful of people crowding over there just chatting. Due to weather reports, the owners had covered the porch with a long green drape so that their belongings remained dry, along with anyone who didn't want to get wet.

This is where Yami eventually found his way to, settling in a chair with Yuugi hovering over him, the younger refusing to sit. Instead, Yuugi stood in front of the other and took his hands in his own, brushing over the elder's knuckles with his thumbs absentmindedly. "Thank you for coming, Yami."

He received a small nod in reply, drawing a long sigh out of Yuugi's lips. "I know you think what you're doing is right. I'm not that stubborn, you know."

Yami closed his eyes. "I know, Yuugi." He tightened his grip on the hands holding his so tenderly.

When Yuugi realized that this was all the other was going to say on the subject, he turned to look at all the other people around them, a lot of them now drifting to the center of the garden and dancing to the slow music that resonated from a small radio on one of the tables. Yuugi watched them with a small smile, then he raised his face to the sky. "It's going to rain," he said.

Yami glanced up, noting the dark clouds that painted themselves across the sky. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Yuugi grinned at the other, letting go of his hands. "Perfect time to dance," he commented, before turning around and walking down the porch stairs. "Feel free to join me," he said over his shoulder.

It was at that moment that the gray sky opened up, a downpour of rain showering the earth's soil, creating little puddles around Yuugi's bare feet as he made his way into the center of the yard, bypassing the laughing individuals that danced around him. When he reached the middle of the crowd, between all the cherry blossom trees sprouting pink and red petals, he turned around, and lifted his eyes towards the sky, letting the rush of water wash over his face.

Yami watched him from his seat underneath the small shelter, his eyes never leaving Yuugi as the boy raised his hands above his head and clasped them together. Slowly, with the same sensual rhythm of the rain, Yuugi swayed his hips from side to side, his eyes closed as he breathed in the purifying air. The rain clung to his skin, the drops like diamonds on his pale arms. The outstretched limbs followed the same, slow movement of the boy's lithe waist.

Yami couldn't tear his gaze away, and he didn't even realize that the strings of his heart had pulled him to his feet and out into the rain. It pelted down around him and soaked him to the core, numbing his entire existence. Through all the smiling and dancing men and women, who were now nothing but dark blurs in the surrounding mist, there was a straight, clear path that led to Yuugi, who just continued to sway, and breathe, and live.

When Yuugi opened his eyes, he looked right at Yami, his half-lidded amethyst jewels piercing Yami's soul as the crystalline drops dripped off his golden bangs, ran down his face, and hung off the tips of his eyelashes. Suddenly, all went silent and the only thing that Yami could hear was the pitter-patter of the rain, and the light, slow music that was never really there.

It was then that he moved forward, his dark scarlet eyes locked with Yuugi's own as he walked directly towards his destination, his steps never faltering under Yuugi's alluring gaze, because, in that moment, everything was just so damn simple.

It all happened in slow motion. Yami circled Yuugi, and traced his fingertips down Yuugi's arms, still raised over his head. His eyes followed the rain that slid down the fair skin and, slowly, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips, soft and gentle. Yuugi leaned his head back onto Yami's shoulder as the elder continued to leave a trail of kisses up his arm. Yami grasped the other's hand and brought Yuugi's wrist to his lips, placing a chaste kiss right on the creamy, soft skin that rested over his vein.

He let his lips linger for a moment before pulling Yuugi's arm back and wrapping it around his neck. He let his other hand come around Yuugi's hips to rest on the boy's stomach, and for a while, they both just leaned against each other in the rain, eyes closed in utter bliss and cheeks nuzzled together.

"Yuugi."

The murmur, the plea, made Yuugi turn around fully, both of Yami's arms immediately encircling the frail waist, holding him close. Yuugi let his arms, folded at the elbow, rest in between them, pressed against their chests as raindrops continued to drip off his lips, his bangs, his lashes. Their reason for living, their hearts, their lungs became one as Yuugi breathed out and Yami breathed in, neither able to survive without the other. Their bodies shook with anticipation, trembling in each other's heat and flawless warmth.

Yami stared into the luminous eyes of his smaller counterpart. "Tell me, Yuugi," he said.

Yuugi leaned up, the back of his heels raising off the ground, and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Yami's mouth, keeping the other's intense gaze the entire time. "I love you, Yami," he whispered. "I love you."

Yami watched Yuugi's lips move, listened to the beautiful words. Slowly, he reached his hand up, and brushed the back across Yuugi's cheek, wiping away the single tear that escaped the wide, purple eyes and mingled with the rain. He glanced down at Yuugi's parted lips, then looked back up to lock onto the other's softened gaze. And then, with one single last breath, he closed the space between them.

* * *

--

* * *

The rain murmured softly against the roof of the two-story apartment complex. Its sing-song voice blew through the open window, swaying the creamy white curtains that hung over the large frame. It was behind these curtains that Yami peeled Yuugi's wet shirt off, touching the smooth skin, memorizing the contours of the lithe figure. The soft blankets of Yami's bed settled around Yuugi's naked body, protecting him, cocooning him. But nothing was safer, nothing in the world was warmer, than Yami's embrace.

The protective arms snaked around his waist, and pulled him close as Yami whispered how much he cherished him, that he was his light in the world, his partner, his heartbeat, his faith and desire. His everything. The words never ceased, the sweet murmurs continuing well into the night, until the very first break of dawn.

Never had Yuugi felt more loved.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	10. Chapter 10

Can I just say that I found it hilarious at how often I saw the phrase 'impending doom' on the reviews for the previous chapter. Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Yami had been staring at his alarm clock hours before it rang, but it still managed to surprise him with its shrilling scream. He reached his hand over Yuugi's head to turn it off before bringing it back down to brush it through the younger's silky locks; a vibrant mixture of ebony and violet. If it was even possible, he pulled Yuugi closer to his chest, and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead, the golden fringe folding under his lips.

He tried not to think, for his thoughts had their own way of suffocating him until he could barely breathe anymore. Instead, he immersed himself in the warm glow that illuminated Yuugi's pale skin, deciding to focus more on how he could count every, individual eyelash on the other's baby cheeks, or how Yuugi's body shivered whenever he pulled his hand away from him.

Yami continued to rub circles down the boy's back, tracing his spine; the same spine that only the night before, he had trailed butterfly kisses down. He let his fingers glide over Yuugi's lower back, trying to soothe the pain that he knew must be there.

He knew he had to get up, to get ready for work, to continue his life outside of the perfect world that they had created, outside of his entire universe, of his Yuugi. But it took more strength than he had, and for the first time in years, he was afraid. He was afraid to get up, because he knew that the reality of what had happened would force him back down. It was terrifying to think of what he did, to know that he had taken what Yuugi had offered so adamantly; his innocence, his love, and, ultimately, his life.

He glanced at the clock and frowned, tightening his arms around Yuugi's waist. Yami loved him. He loved him more than Yuugi would ever know, or understand. Hell, he didn't even understand his feelings. He didn't understand how a person could possibly care about someone else so much, to such a dangerous and self-sacrificing degree. All he knew was that he couldn't do this to Yuugi anymore. He couldn't deny Yuugi any longer, because, in the end, it would break one of them; or, more likely, both.

But, accepting Yuugi, didn't necessarily mean denying his life. It just meant that he couldn't continue _this _life; the one he lived as a teacher. He had already decided, from the moment that he had brought Yuugi into his apartment, into his room, and into his arms, that he was surrendering everything else he had. But, after hours of staring off into space, Yuugi securely in his embrace, he realized that it didn't bother him as much as it should, for he knew—probably better than anyone else—that being with Yuugi was worth it all.

And so, with all the will-power he could muster, Yami released Yuugi from his protective hold, and pushed himself out of bed, his feet hitting the cold wooden floor with a small thud. He turned around and reached out to wake Yuugi up, then hesitated, his hand hovering right over the younger's shoulder.

Yuugi was, in his opinion, in no condition to go to school. Besides the fact that the boy didn't get to sleep until almost four o'clock in the morning, Yuugi was most likely going to be in pain for the majority of the day. On the plus side, if one such side existed, Yuugi had informed him the night before that his grandfather, his only living relative, was out visiting an old colleague for the week. The sun was beginning to rise on this chilly Friday morning, and though Yami did not condone skipping school, he felt it necessary for Yuugi to take the day off.

A few moments passed and, with final resolution, he tucked the comforter around Yuugi's body and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He let his lips linger for a moment, before withdrawing, knowing that if he didn't then he probably never would.

His shower lasted a grand total of five minutes due to time constraints, and as soon as he hopped out, he hurried into his clothes, turning on the bathroom facet and letting the ice-cold water spill out into the sink. He cupped his hands under the running water and splashed it on his face, hoping that the freezing chill would keep his eyes open since the hot shower didn't do much good, with the exception of relaxing his stiff muscles.

He walked back into his room, rolling down his sleeves that he had adjusted to prevent them from getting wet, and when he reached over his bedpost to grab his jacket, he caught sight of a pen and paper on his dresser. He shot a quick look at the time, before picking up the pen and scribbling down a short note, standing it up on his nightstand for Yuugi to see.

With another deep sigh, he cuddled Yuugi into his arms and placed one last kiss on his lips, hoping that maybe the contact would be enough to last him through the day. Reluctantly, he let go of Yuugi's sleeping form, and strode from the room without looking back, firmly believing that even one more look at that beautiful face framed by those beautiful bangs would be enough to have him crawling back into bed.

He was infinitely relieved that his roommates were already at work. That way he didn't have to explain why there was a seventeen-year-old in his bed at seven in the morning, completely void of any clothing. He didn't even have time to eat, and by the time he got out of his car and walked into the school building, he was already wishing that the day was over.

* * *

--

* * *

It was one o' clock in the afternoon when a pair of amethyst eyes fluttered open, a wide yawn escaping Yuugi's parted lips. He laid there for a moment, refusing to move so that he could bask in last night's enchanting memories a little bit longer. It was his first time, and Yami was his first love. A smile broke out across his face, and when he finally gathered the courage to glance at the clock, he wasn't at all surprised at the time considering the fact that he didn't even sleep until way past three.

He moved to stretch out his tense muscles, gasping when a bolt of pain shot up his spine. He immediately reminded himself not to try that again. With slight difficulty, Yuugi sat upright on the bed, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. Once completely awake, he scanned the neat room and spotted a note on the nightstand beside him. Reaching over, he took the sheet of folded paper into his hands and opened it at the crease.

_Yuugi,_

_I decided to let you sleep in. I thought you could use the day off, and don't worry; I'll make sure to have Anzu or Jou find out what you missed. There's food in the fridge so help yourself, and the shower is in the bathroom connected to my room. There's also a washing machine and dryer in the basement for your clothes. _

_There's a bottle of medicine in the kitchen cabinet; take two pills if the pain doesn't get any better after a little while. Take it easy today, okay? You need all the rest you can get. Of course, knowing you and your impeccable stubbornness, you're probably going to completely ignore my warnings and get yourself hurt. If so, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom. Behave yourself, little one. I'll be back right after school._

_Yami_

Yuugi scoffed playfully at the other's words, a bright smile lighting up his face as he tossed the note aside and eased himself out of bed. He stretched his arms, careful not to put any pressure on his back, and walked over to the wooden dresser pressed up against the side wall. He opened the top drawer and pushed various articles of clothing aside, grinning when he found one of Yami's white shirts. Striding over to the bathroom, Yuugi placed the shirt on the toilet seat, before reaching over the tub and turning on the hot water.

He spent about twenty minutes in the shower, washing last night away though the memories were still as fresh as ever in his mind. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face, even as he crept down the basement stairs and put his clothes to wash, which were still damp from the rain. His cheeks began to hurt from the intensity of his grin, but he didn't care, his thoughts elsewhere as he poured a bowl of cereal for himself, making sure to grab the bottle of pain reliever while he was at it. As he munched on his breakfast --or lunch, considering the time-- he glanced around the kitchen, admiring the spotless counter tops and squeaky clean sink. He followed the white-tiled floor out into the living room, the flatscreen plasma to his right being the first thing that caught his eye.

Putting his now empty bowl on the coffee table in front of the jade green loveseat, Yuugi reached over and grabbed the control, pointing it at the television that flickered on with a push of a button. He plopped onto the couch and rolled onto his stomach, bending his legs at the knees so that they swayed above him. For a few minutes, he pretended to watch TV, but his attention span wasn't long enough to keep him still, and eventually he trudged back into Yami's room and retrieved his bookbag. He returned to his claimed spot on the couch, lying down in the same position, before digging through his bag. When his palm brushed across a small, square-shaped device, he immediately wrapped his fingers around it and took out his phone, sighing at the ample amount of missed calls and text messages on the front screen. Eying the numbers with indecision, he blinked repeatedly when his phone started vibrating in his grasp, a familiar name flashing on his screen. Sighing softly, he hit the green button on his keypad and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yuugi!" the female voice said urgently. "Where are you?"

Yuugi looked up and blew a prolonged breath out between his lips, watching his bangs dance and flutter. "At Yami's apartment," he admitted, burying his face into the soft cushions of his teacher's couch.

Anzu sighed in relief. "Oh, okay, I thought..." then gasped in surprise. "Yuugi, did you...? Are you...? What did you—?"

"I love him, Anzu," Yuugi said as though it answered everything. He smiled softly. "And it was beautiful."

There was a hesitant silence, one that made Yuugi feel like he had been cut with a thousand knives. "Yuugi…" she whispered, shocked. "I don't know what to say."

Yuugi pushed himself upright on the couch, and tried to control the splurge of pain that spread throughout his chest and made him tremble. "I thought you would be happy for me," he said, his words clipped.

"I am!" she exclaimed, and Yuugi's defences immediately lowered, the boy taking in a long breath. "It's just…I didn't know it would get this far_ this _fast. I mean, Yuugi, he's still your teacher. You should have at least waited until graduation."

"Maybe," he assented, his voice low and laced with sadness. "But it happened, Anzu. I'm not going to sit here and regret it. It was...he..." Yuugi smiled. "He made it so special."

"I'm sorry, Yuugi," she murmured apologetically. "I'm just worried about you two. I want this to work out as much as you do."

"I know, Anzu. I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry."

"It's okay. You had every right to be. I didn't mean to say it was wrong or anything, just that you both should be careful. If this gets out, the consequences could be major."

Yuugi nodded. "I know." He paused, remembering a minor detail that had caught his attention. "Oh, by the way, why are you calling me from your house phone? Did you not go to school today?"

"Oh, yeah, I wasn't feeling so well," she explained. "I think that bug I had is coming back. Ugh, I feel miserable. But I got to go; my mom's calling me. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Anzu."

"Bye." Anzu pulled the phone away from her ear, and clicked the 'off' button, before scurrying downstairs to meet her mother in the kitchen. On the other side of her house, Mr. Mazaki stared wide-eyed at the far wall of his study. Then, with brute force, he slammed the phone back down on the receiver, and ripped out his cell from his pocket, flipping it open to dial a number he never thought he'd have to call.

* * *

--

* * *

Yami leaned back in his chair, crossing a leg over his knee as he continued to scan through the assortment of papers on his desk. Class really wasn't the same without Yuugi's sparkling smile, but the day was drawing to an end, so at least he wouldn't be away from the other for much longer.

He thanked Honda when the brunet brought up the stack of poems that he had asked him to collect from the class, and then placed them in his briefcase with the intention of grading them this weekend. Looking back at his desk, he picked up a booklet and scanned his eyes over the first page. As he was flipping through the next section, reading the slanted words on the crisp pages, Yuugi was in his bedroom, tying his sneakers. The younger had decided that instead of waiting for Yami to get back, he would meet the elder by the school gates, as a surprise. And then, maybe they could go to a movie since it was the weekend. For the first time since he could remember, he was glad that his grandfather was out of town, intent on spending the remainder of the week with Yami without having to explain his whereabouts.

Glancing at the time, Yuugi threw on his freshly-dried, blue uniform slacks and white tee, wincing when the fabric brushed over the blue bruise on his stomach. He scowled at the accuracy of Yami's letter, deciding not to tell the elder about the incident he had in the kitchen while attempting to get the jar of cookies that he had spotted on top of the fridge. He spared the room one final glance before exiting the apartment complex. Once outside, he surveyed his surroundings, surprised when he realized that he was only a few blocks away from his school. Gazing at the street names, Yuugi walked straight and turned right at the corner, his sneakers clicking softly against the pavement.

As Yuugi was taking his first steps down the street, Yami was standing by his desk, in full conversation with his students.

"So, do you always want to be a teacher?" Miho asked.

A soft sigh. "No, not really." He smiled a bit. "To be honest, I don't think I'm cut out for this whole teaching thing after all."

"What?!" Jou practically flew out of his chair, sitting upright and glaring at Yami. "What you talkin' bout, Yams? You're like the best teacher ever!"

A round of nods circled the room. "Yeah, man." Honda scratched his head. "This is kinda my favorite class now."

Yami smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I have managed to change your perspectives about the wonders of English Literature. However, I still don't feel like this would be the best place for me."

"Wait." Yami, along with everybody else in the class, looked up at Otogi. "Are you trying to tell us that you're leaving?"

All eyes fell back on Yami, who opened his mouth, closed it, and exhaled deeply. "I will finish out the year, but yes. I won't be coming back next year."

Before any protests could be heard or even contemplated, a sharp knock resonated form the other side of the door.

--

The closer Yuugi got to the building, the faster he walked. He could see it now, in the distance, but his running did not slow, his steps did not falter. Instead, his heart pounded in his ears, his pulse audible in the loud, crowded streets. His stomach churned, his throat constricting as he tried to control his rapid breathing. It was because of this that he knew. He didn't know _how_ he knew it, but he did.

Something was wrong...

His heart thudded, and he ran faster.

...with Yami.

--

"Come in," Yami announced. He turned from his students, just as the door opened, to see two men towering in the doorway. One of them stepped forward, adorned in formal attire; a simple black suit.

"Mr. Atemu?" he inquired.

Yami raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yes, can I help you?"

--

From two blocks away, Yuugi could see a crowd of people around his school, circling the property. His steps increased, and the pounding of his feet now raced alongside the beating of his heart. Everything around him had become a passing blur, the ringing in his ears blocking out any other noise besides from what he was making. As he crossed an intersection, he didn't stop for the green light, but instead skidded into the street, narrowly evading a crystal blue car that rolled past his heels. He didn't pause to contemplate his near-death experience, his footfalls continuing their steady pace, and it was only when he brushed his bangs aside, out of his eyes, that he could clearly see the blue and white lights flashing from over the crowd.

"No," he whispered.

--

Yami grunted when the dark-haired man shoved him forward onto his desk, and pulled his arms behind him roughly, cold metal brushing against his newly sprained wrists. "What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded, turning his head to the side, his cheek pressing harshly against his desk top.

"Oh my God, Yams, what's goin' on?!"

--

"Excuse me!"

Yuugi pushed at the crowd, shoving at their arms, dashing through the various bodies until he stood in the center. He looked around him, his narrowed eyes darting frantically to the side, searching for the source of the commotion. He walked forward, yanking his arm to the side when someone reached out to grab him. He didn't look at the person, but walked around them, not even acknowledging their existence. His mind was only focused on one thing, on one person. And it was when he spotted the object of his mind's undivided attention that he came to a halt, faltering under the intense weight that fell so suddenly on his heart.

Across the school building, a man dressed in black was escorting Yami out of the building in a pair of metal handcuffs that glinted silver in the afternoon sun. He watched, his body loosing all feeling, his mind no longer in control, as the brunet man shoved Yami towards a nearby car.

Yuugi opened his mouth to breathe, but found that he couldn't, a bubble of anxiety filling his lungs at an alarming rate, choking him, drowning him. "Yami." His voice was soft, disbelieving, as an officer ducked Yami's head into the back of a police cruiser. "No, no, no." This wasn't happening. He was dreaming. He was still asleep in Yami's bed with those loving arms wrapped around him tight, holding him close, rubbing gentle circles down his sides. He had to be. It had to be a dream.

But, it wasn't.

With a strangled cry, Yuugi broke into a dead run towards the car, yelling out in protest when someone snatched his arm and forced him to a stop.

"Are you Yuugi Motou?" the officer asked.

But Yuugi didn't hear his question, only struggled against his captor as the headlights to the cruiser flashed on, the ignition roaring to life. The dread that flooded his stomach was enough to send him into a verge of hysteria. He panicked.

"YAMI!"

It took him a moment to realize that he was the one who screamed, and he had shouted so loud that his throat burned with an angry fire. Dull scarlet eyes turned to the window and stared at him, the pupils widening in surprise. Through the plate of tinted glass separating them, and the short distance--which might as well have been miles--between them, Yami mouthed a few words, and Yuugi's mind automatically knew what he was saying, having watched those lips form the same words all last night.

_I love you_, _Yuugi_.

As the car drove away, Yuugi fought against the man holding him. He lashed out, kicking and screaming, but by the time he had been dragged over to a police car himself, his struggles had ceased, his body falling limp in the officer's hold; his only comfort being a wake of tears that felt like evening rain.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! New chapter! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy!

Oh, and to clarify something, as I stated in the first chapter, this takes place in the U.S. where the legal age of consent, in most states, is eighteen.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

People scurried through the long, narrow halls, brushing past each other without a hint of acknowledgment. To Yami, they looked like they were dancing, gliding effortlessly across the white marble floor with the slightest bit of urgency in their steps. The pitter-patter of a thousand footfalls vibrated through his skull, and he couldn't help but wonder that maybe if these people around him just slowed down, then their steps would no longer sound like a incessant drum but an orchestra of music, designed to sing together, to fit together, like a puzzle; that maybe if they just stopped for a moment, and took time away from their busy lives to just look around them and appreciate everything they had, then they would realize that where they were going was not as important as where they were.

"Are you ready?"

Yami sighed and lifted his face up from his cupped hands to stare at the tall man standing above him. "As ready as I'm ever going to be," he exhaled, standing from the brown bench that he had been occupying for almost twenty minutes now. He straightened out his crumpled dress shirt with his palms and raked a hand through his tangled hair in attempt to make himself look like he didn't just spend the weekend in a small holding cell at the police station.

The man beside him, his court-appointed lawyer, Mr. Hosiko, watched him wearily. "You could have worn something more suitable," he commented quietly.

Yami shot him a tired glare, his russet irises flashing with annoyance. "I apologize that my clothes do not suit you. Perhaps I should go rob a clothing store. At least that way there would actually be a good reason for me being here."

Before Hosiko could respond to the clipped remark, the bailiff walked out into the hall and scanned the crowd of people, all of who were awaiting to bid their case. The dark gray eyes stopped on Yami, and, with a small wave of his hand, he gestured them inside. Yami fell in step behind his lawyer and followed him past the bailiff holding the door open for them. It was only when Hosiko came to a stop behind a wooden table in the center of the room that Yami let his eyes survey the rows of benches behind him. Even he didn't know what he was looking for.

The bailiff shut the door and walked past them, coming to a stop beside the Judge in her high pedestal, a thin woman in her late thirties, hair a crisp, coffee-brown. There was another person in the room; a man with piercing lavender eyes and straight locks of platinum-blond hair brushing his sun-kissed shoulders. Malik Ishtar. One of the most prominent prosecutors in the state with a record-high percentage of cases that end up in his favor. Great. Peachy.

Yami turned his attention back to the bailiff, who pulled out a yellow folder and rummaged through its contents, his posture stiff and rigid. "Case Number TA84737269. The Commonwealth of Domino RE: Domino High School v. Yami Atemu," he recited.

The Judge nodded absentmindedly and flipped through her files. "Let's see. I have one count of unlawful sex with a minor, one count of sodomy with a minor, and one count of kidnapping." She looked up. "How does the defendant plead?"

"Kidnapping!?" Yami flared, scarlet eyes ablazed. Okay, telling him that he was wrong to have sex with a student five years younger than him was one thing, but to accuse him of ever bringing harm Yuugi's way? The insinuation alone was enough to make his blood boil and heat rush the his face.

Hosiko coughed at the outburst, his own way of telling Yami to kindly shut the fuck up. He turned to the Judge, obviously feeling that his client was too incompetent to answer what he presumed a simple question. "Not guilty, Your Honor."

She nodded and scribbled a note on the document. "Bail?"

Malik Ishtar protested. "Prosecution is asking for remand, Your Honor. We believe that Mr. Atemu is a danger to the society, specifically the welfare of the victim in this case. If he is released, he may attempt to repeat his behavior, possibly on other underage teens."

"Your Honor," Hosiko interjected swiftly, "opposing council is being preposterous. Mr. Atemu has no prior criminal record, nor has he ever caused a disturbance in society before. He merely had an attraction for one of his male students, who, may I add, is only a few weeks away from becoming a legal adult."

"Regardless, Your Honor, of the victim's birthday," Malik scoffed, "he was still underage at the time of the sexual relationship."

"Alleged sexual relationship," Hosiko reminded. "And Mr. Motou would hardly be considered a victim in this case."

"This is an arraignment, gentlemen," the Judge said. "Save your arguments for the actual hearing. Bail is set at 10,000 dollars. Next."

The bailiff walked forward and reached out for Yami. "Your Honor," Hosiko said quickly, "would it be okay if I talked to my client for a moment?"

The Judge sighed. "Make it quick, counselor."

"Thank you." Hosiko motioned Yami back out into the hall and towards another room--this one a small conference room furnished with a long brown table surrounded by wooden chairs and a lavish jade green carpet. As Yami was stepping though the threshold, he stopped short at a familiar voice.

"Let me go!"

Yami's head shot up, and his eyes immediately fell upon Yuugi, who was currently glaring down the court clerk, his eyes the darkest shade of violet.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have no business here," the clerk said, irritated at the boy's insolence.

"Like hell I don't," Yuugi snapped.

"If you don't leave, I'll be forced to have security escort you--"

"If you don't let me by, I'll be forced to report you. The last time I checked, anyone involved with the case could go to the arraignment."

Ignoring his attorney's protests, Yami circled past people, weaving in and out of the crowd, sewing up a scar. "Yuugi?" he said when he was close enough.

The teen looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of his lover. "Yami!" Without a second's hesitation, Yuugi bolted past the clerk, and into the awaiting arms. "Oh, God, Yami, I've been so worried," Yuugi murmured into the fabric of Yami's shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Yami sighed and brushed his fingers through Yuugi's hair. He took the other's hand in his. "Come, Yuugi," he said quietly, leading Yuugi back to where is lawyer stood, cheeks tainted red with aggravation.

"Why is he here?" Mr. Hosiko implored as the pair walked past him, through the door and into the room.

"Why shouldn't he be?"

"Well, maybe because he's the reason you're here in the first place--"

Hosiko had to bite his lip to hold back a squeak of surprise when Yami turned on him, his eyes the color of fire with equal burning intensity. "Listen to me," he said, voice low and as thin as ice. "It would be very unwise to insult him." Yami narrowed his eyes. "Unless, of course, you wanted to give me _another_ reason to be here."

"I believe that is your cue to go, Mr. Hosiko."

At the new voice, the three in the room all turned to see a rather tall brunet, adorned in a pressed black suit, briefcase in hand. "Your services are no longer needed, Mr. Hosiko," he continued. The china blue eyes glinted. "I suggest you leave."

Hosiko huffed indignantly and gathered his own belongings before stomping out of the room. Yami breathed in a sigh of relief and shot the brunet a small smile. He turned to the one beside him. "Yuugi, this is my cousin, Seto Kaiba. He'll be representing me now."

Yuugi nodded. "Nice to meet you," he said politely.

Kaiba didn't return the greeting, but instead raised an eyebrow and scowled. "You are both idiots," he uttered.

Yami's right eye twitched, but before he could retort, Kaiba turned his full attention to Yuugi. "I do not think it is wise for you to be around during the trial."

"Why not?" Yuugi asked, annoyed. "I didn't instigate this. I didn't report anything to the school or the police. I don't want this!"

"I said I didn't think it was wise," Kaiba countered coldly. "I didn't expect you to listen. Obviously, reason is way beyond your reach."

"Seto," Yami hissed, side-stepping Yuugi and pushing the teen behind him protectively. "You have no right to speak to him like that."

"Forgive me, but as I see it, you just lost your job, your respectability, and--"

"I don't care, Seto," Yami snapped. He shot Yuugi a fleeting glance over his shoulder, then turned back to his cousin. "I just don't want to lose him."

Kaiba eyed the two for a moment, contemplating. "I'll do what I can," he finally said. "Though it appears to me that this is a pretty cut and dry case. We can beat out the kidnapping, but according to Ishtar, he has a witness who overheard Yuugi confirming that you two did indeed engage in adult relations."

Yuugi nodded, having already found out what happened from Anzu. He hesitantly walked up beside Yami and looked up at him through glossy eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yami," he said quietly. "I was talking to Anzu and her father was listening on the other line. I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Yami placed his hand under Yuugi's chin and kissed him softly, assuring him that he was already forgiven. Then he looked back at Kaiba. "How much time is that?"

"I've seen teachers get put away for a few years, however, they were usually convicted on multiple charges with a wide range of students, some of them being questionable if it was consensual or not. However, I think its pretty clear in this case. I would say, if the Judge is lenient on sentencing, maybe six months to a year."

A mix between a cry and gasp erupted from Yuugi's lips. "What?" he choked, distraught.

"Shhh," Yami hushed, collecting Yuugi into his arms. "It'll be okay."

"No, it wont," Yuugi said, narrowing his eyes. "I just...I just met you, I just fell in love! And now some fucked up justice system that is supposedly protecting _my _rights is going to take you away from me! How is that okay, Yami?!"

It was weird. Yuugi was the always the one coaxing him, telling him that no matter what, things would be alright, as long as they had each other. It was strange being on the other side, the tables turned. It was overwhelming, and if he didn't have Yuugi to hold onto, he might have drowned in his fear. But he had to be strong. For Yuugi.

At that moment, the bailiff walked in the room, face emotionless and drawn into tight lines. "Time to go," he said, motioning for Yami.

Yuugi instinctively tightened his arms around Yami's waist and stifled a sob. "Yami, please don't go. I can't breathe without you."

"But you have to," Yami murmured. Leaning down, he cupped Yuugi's face in his hands and ran his thumbs over his cheekbones. "You have to Yuugi," he repeated, wiping away the stray tear. "For me," he whispered and pressed one last kiss to the younger's forehead, before separating himself from the other.

Yuugi let his arms fall limp, by his side, and closed his eyes. He didn't watch Yami leave because his sanity wouldn't be able to take it, because when you're so in love that your partner feels like the other part of your soul, your everything in life, your darkness when the reality's harsh lights blind your eyes, then it might just drive you crazy when they're taken away.

When he heard the door click shut, Yuugi looked back up and his eyes fell upon Kaiba, the brunet observing him with a minimal trace of curiosity. Yuugi inhaled deeply, his voice unsteady, "I want to testify, Seto."

"You can't." The reply was quick, short, and sharp. Yuugi opened his mouth to protest but Kaiba continued. "The prosecution will tear you to shreds. It'll only make things worse for Yami."

"But I love him!" Yuugi said as though that should be enough, as though those simple words could _fix_ everything.

Kaiba nodded curtly. "If you love him then you'll listen to me," he replied. He gazed at Yuugi, waiting for a response that he knew wouldn't come, his words having silenced anything Yuugi could possibly say. After another moment, he turned and left.

Yuugi watched him go, then gasped for air, inhaling a deep breath. Maybe, Yuugi thought as he slid down the wall and onto the carpet floor, just maybe love wasn't as simple as he thought.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! No, I have not forgotten about this story! Sorry for the delay. My attention has been divided between college, family, friends, holidays, and a new story at the moment. So sorry about that! But I'm back! And I do plan to complete this story somewhere in the near future. There's only a few chapters left after all!

Anyways, sorry again! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

He could barely believe what was happening. It just didn't make any sense to him; there wasn't one ounce of logic behind it whatsoever. How on earth then, did it make sense to his cousin? At what point in time, he wondered, did Yami's brain stop functioning and abandon reason on the side of the road? Kaiba shook his head with an irritable sigh. For something like this to happen in his family -- well, that was just unbelievable. Not to mention unacceptable. That's why he was here though. He needed to protect his family and rid his cousin of the accusations brought against him. It was a long-shot, he knew that. But it didn't stop him from trying. Nothing ever did.

With a few strides, he made his way over to the bookcase pressed up against the side wall of the chamber, and skimmed the tip of his index finger across the surfaces, outlining the titles of each text. Each book contained a story entirely of its own, and he had to admit that he didn't know the ending to most of them. But that's just it. You never know the end to a story, but if you fought hard enough, you could write your own. And that's exactly what he intended to do.

"Your Honor, kidnapping involves the movement of a body," he said aloud, just partly listening to the conversation at hand.

"Exactly," Malik chimed from his standing position opposite of the Judge's desk. "Mr. Atemu brought Mr. Motou from the garden to his house."

Kaiba turned from the bookcase to look at the Judge -- a stout man, with dark hair and even darker eyes -- and ignored Malik's presence all together. "Opposing counsel forgets that Mr. Motou consented."

"But he is under the age of consent," Malik cut in.

"Under age to consent to sex, yes," Kaiba said. "My client invited Mr. Motou to his apartment, in which the latter consented. Where in a law book is that defined as kidnapping? This is a mockery, Your Honor."

"Mr. Motou was not old enough to fully comprehend what he was agreeing to, and the defendant knew that," the prosecutor said firmly.

"Nice try, Counselor," the Judge quipped. "But Mr. Motou is seventeen. I think he knew what he was agreeing to. That being said, I am going to grant Mr. Kaiba's motion to dimiss the kidnapping indictment."

Kaiba nodded, a pull of his lips lifting them into a defined smirk. "Thank you, Your Honor." His cobalt eyes flickered to Malik, then back to the Judge. "I would also like to request that the remaining two charges be dropped. There's no formal complaint from the alleged victim in this case which -- "

"Don't push your luck," the Judge said. "Mr. Motou is underage. He doesn't have to be the one making the complaint, and you know as well as I do that once that complaint is made, then it's the city's job to move forward with or without Mr. Motou's say so. This is a serious charge given the defendant's occupation."

"I understand that, Your Honor, but if the sexual acts never occured -- "

"Well, if they never occurred," Malik spoke suddenly, eyeing Kaiba steadily, "then I suppose you'll have no trouble putting Mr. Motou on the stand. I mean, we all know that someone with such high regard, such as yourself, would not condone perjury."

The brunet attorney gritted his teeth. "Whether I put Mr. Motou on the stand or not is of no importance to you."

"On the contrary," Malik said. "It is very important. But I can assure you that I can win this case without his testimony."

"If this case ends up like any of your previous three cases, then I highly doubt that, Ishtar. Your batting average has been kind of low lately."

"Enough, Counselors." The Judge leaned back in his leather seat and narrowed his eyes at the two attorneys. "Trial's in two weeks. I expect you both to be in court at eight o'clock sharp." He waved his hand towards the door. "Now get out."

Kaiba didn't exactly appreciate being talked to in such a tone, but years as an attorney had taught him that it was not beneficial in any way to his case to argue with the Judge. It actually tended to make things harder for him. So, instead he just grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the chambers, closing the door shut behind him. He wasn't at all surprised that Malik was waiting for him in the hall. "Ishtar," he said, wearily. "That kidnapping accusation was going to be thrown out, and you knew it. I wouldn't typically expect that from you."

The lavander-eyed man gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Not my idea. The D.A. practically forced me to charge Mr. Atemu with it. He plans on making an example out of this case, you know."

Kaiba chuckled humorlessly. "Is it re-election time already?"

"Don't know, don't care, Kaiba. What I do know though, is that the chances of you winning this case are slim to none. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but when has that ever stopped me?"

"It hasn't," Malik assented. "However, to save you and your client further embarrassment, I am willing to cut a deal."

Kaiba lifted an eyebrow. "And what are the terms of this deal?" he asked.

"Mr. Atemu pleads guilty and serves two years in jail. He will also have to register as a sex offender and agree to a five-year probation period."

The defense attorney snorted. "You make it sound as if you're doing me a favor."

"I am," Malik said simply.

"You really believe that I am going to send my client to prison for two years just because he -- "

" -- slept with one of his students? Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then."

Malik seemed surprised by this. "You mean, you'd rather go to court and risk the chance of the jury sentencing him to four years in prison?"

"My client will not be sentenced to four years for statutory rape, Ishtar."

"It was with one of his students for Christ's sake, Kaiba! It's a felony."

"I know that, but there are mitigating circumstances."

"Such as?"

"Well, for starters, Mr. Motou's obvious consent -- regardless of his age. I don't have to put him on the stand for the jury to realize how much Mr. Motou adores my client. Also, the fact that my client returns these feelings and has never had so much as a scratch in his record prior to this. This is simply a case of two people falling in love at the wrong time and place. The jury will be lenient; even possibly sympathetic. He'll serve a year maximum. "

"Well then," Malik said with a smirk. He took out his small umbrella from his briefcase and nodded at the brunet. "I guess I'll see you in court, Kaiba."

Kaiba watched the other walk off, then turned to look outside at the dark, burly clouds. A moment later, it began to rain. "See you then," he said to himself.

* * *

--

* * *

It was raining so hard, he could barely see what was going on outside the windows. He was surprised the bus driver hadn't crashed yet. Surely, the man couldn't drive in such a downpour.

Part of Yuugi wouldn't have mind if the bus did get in an accident. Maybe he would stop feeling this way if it did. Maybe, just maybe, he would get a concussion and be sent to the hosipital, and when he woke up, Yami would be there, sitting in the chair beside his bed, waiting for him. It was a beautiful daydream, but Yuugi didn't let himself fall for it for even a second. That way, when the bus finally did get to his stop, he wasn't all that disappointed.

It had been two, long, excruciating weeks since Yami's arraignment and, according to what Kaiba had told him this morning when he spoke to him on the phone, it would be another two weeks until the actual trial.

To put it simply, life was absolute hell since Yami's arrest. He had finally gotten the courage to go back to school last week, and not even Jou, Honda, and Anzu's comforting words could block out all the whispers around him. It was unbearable, and every day was the same. Over the past two weeks, he had spoken to Yami once for a grand total of five minutes, in which time he completely broke down and cried, leaving Yami to coax him back into reality as much as he could, before the elder was forced to get off the phone.

To say he blamed himself for everything that had happened was an understatement. He knew he should have listened to Yami. He should have waited. He shouldn't have pursued his feelings for the other. He should have just...suffered in silence. And then Yami would still be here, and he wouldn't have to go through every day in a misery so dark and deep, that not even his friends could pull him out of it.

He stepped off of the bus platform onto the sidewalk, umbrella already over his head, and trudged towards the blue mailbox in the center of the town square. He stuck his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope then, before he could change his mind, stuffed it in the small entrance. With a soft sigh, he raked his fingers through his hair and looked out at all the people around him, running through the rain with umbrellas and hoods and coats over their heads.

He had to wonder -- why were they allowed to go on freely like they didn't have a care in the world, when every second, he felt like he was dying inside?

* * *

--

* * *

_"He doesn't understand."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Yuugi." Yami leaned back into the couch, using his fingers to massage his throbbing temples. With each passing day, his headaches were becoming more frequent and a lot more painful. "Every time I tell him that we shouldn't continue this, he thinks it's a personal attack on him."_

_Laughter resonated from the room connecting to his own, and a man with styled silver hair poked his head in to grin at him. "Hey, I'm still having a hard time believing that you're shackin' up with a seventeen-year-old."_

_Yami didn't even acknowledge the intruding presence, not wanting to give his roommate the satisfaction. Ryou, on the other hand, had no problem confronting his boyfriend._

_"Bakura, you're opinion is neither needed nor wanted," Ryou said, tossing his older look-a-like a glare. "And for your information, Yami is not 'shackin' up' with Yuugi." He glanced at Yami curiously, ignoring Bakura's muttered insults as the man disappeared back into his room. "You're not, are you?" he inquired._

_Yami looked at him blankly. "No."_

_His voice was so tight that Ryou shrunk back into his chair, just in case it might snap. He eyed Yami, his friend's head bent over the back of the chair as he let out another frustrated growl, his eyes closed as he continued to ease his oncoming headache into submission._

_"Well, in any case," Ryou said after a moment, "though he may be rude and blunt about it, Bakura does have a point. Yuugi is seventeen."_

_Yami snapped his eyes open, irritation etching onto his face. He kept his gaze on the ceiling as he spoke, "Don't you think I'm aware of that, Ryou."_

_Ryou shrugged, looking down at the steam still radiating from his mug of coffee. He blew on it lightly. "Well, since you are 'aware', I guess I don't even have to mention how much trouble you could get into."_

_"No, you don't."_

_Ryou sighed, placing his mug on Yami's nightstand. He turned his full attention to Yami's languid form. This was something new for him, something he wasn't used to. Since he had moved in, Ryou had become accustomed to a lot of things whether that be Bakura and Yami's constant disagreements -- however they survived this long as friends was beyond him -- or having to fight for the television or anything else that came with living with two polar opposite people. However, this -- this current conversation was one that he never expected to hear, nevermind engage in._

_Yami had never been one to get himself caught in a web, especially one as tangled and twisted as this one. But then again, Ryou never thought he'd see the day where someone would be able to demolish Yami's usually cool and calm facade._

_"Why don't you just wait until he graduates and turns eighteen?" Ryou suggested to his sullen roommate._

_Yami raised his head to look at him. "I'm trying but it's not exactly easy, Ryou," he sighed. "I mean, he's such an incredible person. He's smart, friendly, beautiful, and stubborn as all hell."_

_Ryou laughed. "It sounds like he has you real good."_

_"You have no idea."_

_"Well," Ryou said, crossing his legs, "if you don't think you can stay away from him with him around you all the time, why don't you transfer schools for a year? At least until he graduates."_

_Yami visibly tensed, and soon his glare was back with a vegence. "I can't leave him, Ryou," he growled. "I can't."_

_"Well, what do you want me to say, Yami?"_

_"I don't know, Ryou!" Yami put his head in his hands. "I don't know," he said, quieter._

_Ryou sighed, picking up his mug. "Well, I'll give you some time to think." He stood to his feet and made his way to the door. For a second, he hesitated and turned his head around to look at Yami. "And if it makes you feel better, it's obvious that Yuugi means something to you." He shrugged. "Maybe he's worth all the trouble."_

_Yami waited until Ryou was out of the room to let loose another sigh. He thought about his roommate's words for a few minutes, before a tiny smile danced across his face. "Maybe, he is."_

--

"Yami, wake up!"

At the loud, intruding voice, Yami jumped up in his bed, his eyes snapping open to glare at the guard on the other side of his cell. "What is it?" he asked, slightly agitated.

The blond guard grunted. "You got a letter," he said, tossing the envelope inside the cell and onto the floor.

Yami blinked in surprise and leaned down from his bed to pick it up. His eyes scanned over the front of the envelope, which had been very clearly ripped open. "You opened it?"

"Well, duh," the guard spat. "Can't have your loverboy slipping you things past surveillance."

The blood deep inside of him began to boil. "You _read_ it?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes even further.

He was given a loose shrug in reply. "Guess I was bored." He popped a piece of gum in his mouth and looked at him. "Dinner's in an hour."

"I'm not hungry," Yami snapped, his voice a lot lower than before.

The guard chuckled a bit at him. "Suit yourself, fag."

Yami ignored him -- he was already used to the nicknames, and he didn't let them get to him. No good would come from it if he did. Instead, he focused his attention on the envelope in his hands and proceeded to take out the two slips of paper from its confines. Then he opened the papers at the crease and let his eyes glide over the beautifully written cursive.

_I never got the chance to give this to you. I miss you more than you'll ever realize. I love you so much._

~_Yuugi_

If a heart could literally split in half, then he would have sworn he felt his do just that. He sighed and laid his head back against the wall. _Oh, Yuugi..._

He slowly closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. His skin tingled at the memories that resurfaced and washed over his mind. At that moment, it was almost as if he could still feel Yuugi's skin under his fingertips as he searched and mapped out the boy's lithe body. He could still hear Yuugi's panting against the shell of his ear, and the boy's voice as he repeated his name. He could remember every feeling he felt that night -- the last night he had spent with Yuugi -- and it only made everything worse.

It wasn't like he didn't think about Yuugi every day -- hell, he thought about him every second. But seeing his handwriting, and knowing that he still loved him...well, it certainly didn't make being away from Yuugi any easier.

He had wanted to see Yuugi, since he was allowed visitors, but Kaiba forbade it. He said it would only make everything harder on the two of them.

He was right. It would. Yami knew that, but it didn't make him feel any better. He didn't think anything would.

Suddenly, something clicked in the back of Yami's head, and he opened his eyes to look down at the papers. He removed the first page and put it on his bed, then glanced back at the one still in his hands and began to read.

_____I miss the sound of your voice  
_And I miss the rush of your skin_  
And I miss the still of the silence__  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love_

_It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms._

If possible, his heart broke even more.

It was Yuugi's poem. The one he had assigned in class.

Yami leaned back against the wall and covered his eyes with his hand. He blatantly ignored the stinging in his eyes and the way his shoulders began to tremble. It had only been two weeks, and they were both falling apart without each other. According to Seto, he was facing up to four _years_ and, though his cousin had assured him that he would not spend more than a year in jail, the possibility was still there. He put his head in his hands and choked on a sob. _Oh, God. _

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are adored.


End file.
